Addicted to His Touch
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Sakura Blossom Epic: Things stir up within the couple. Feelings rise as do physical attraction taking the lead. As the hanyou and miko become closer, someone wants their power and lover. [Lemon]
1. Addicted to His Touch

**Addicted To His Touch**

**By Lady Casper**

**Rating: M+ For Mature Situations**

AN: This is a challenge over at LJ for 10passions. Expect more chapters in **Sakura Blossom Epic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I just take them out to play with. snicker**

**

* * *

**

It had been a strange and awkward night as the moon dipped slowly into the western lands. For the most part, it was a sleepless one at that. Eyes wide open staring blankly at the twinkling lights above, the young miko continued to play behind her eyes of the days events. A blush crossing her checks as a vision of an Inuyasha she never quite had taken into account, dressed in only a loosely knitted kimono as it dropped low against his chest. Dark, fiery amber eyes store down hers. Mentally, she was aware that she was just daydreaming, but from the ways her body reacted, it didn't matter.

Earlier that week, crossing over the river that would lead them to finding another clue to the secret of the Shikon no Tama and its powers, a flood had crashed through the dam which had been built a mile father from where they had been crossing. The river, its mouth gaping in an enormous size of yard had been a bit difficult to cross with a rickety bridge that swayed along with the wind.

Kagome had her hand clutched tightly on the withering rope and counted as her fears of falling continued to twist in her mind. Last thing she needed was to find herself down below with the fishes.

As another violent current of wind flew past her and the companions she traveled with, Kagome suddenly realized from the corner of her eye a massive amount of water heading straight towards them. Her lips froze. All senses seem to be paused in time as her eyes watched in fear as the current came crashing against her body and the bridge before she could let a scream from help.

A choked whisper for the hanyou that she loved never reached outside to the others. Everyone had been swept by the waters, caught off guard when they had been fighting against the wind that made slashing pains crash against their bodies.

It had taken her a bit to reach above the water and gasp for air to fill her suffocating lungs. The current eventually died and Kagome managed to swim on to the side of the river bank. Grasping cold muddy dirt she pulled her body almost completely out of the water, her feet still in its depths as she collapsed from exhaustion.

Time seemed to elude her as she turned on her back and looked up at the sky. The sun was starting to set. When they were crossing the bridge it was still early in the morning. Had it been that long since she was separated from the others?

A deep sigh and Kagome's eyes slowly closed shut to the world.

It was dark and cold. Everything touched felt frozen. The earth below her feet looked dead, roots skewed about as they strained for their last chance and dying just before.

Shivering, her body was freezing cold. Breathe visible as she took another shaky breath in.

* * *

Something warm against her backside stirred Kagome awake. The chill from her body had left, leaving a nice tingling sensation to run about her body. Glancing over her shoulder, a fire could be made out in the center as it continued to twist and turn with passion.

A small moan from something next to her made the girl almost jump out of her skin as she looked beside her. A long arm graced her waist as two familiar furry ears tweaked against a silver white mane.

He hadn't noticed her waking until a sudden gasp left her lips breaking his slumber.

Amber eyes were on the young girl instantly.

"Kagome?" Concern etched the single name that flowed from his lips.

The miko had to gulp down something that had lodged in her throat the moment she realized how close their bodies pressed against one another.

A clawed hand slipped against her forehead, his palm lay flat as a low growl emitted from his lips. "You still have a slight fever." He sighed as he let his hand slide down her face and press it against her cheek which burned red. "But at least it went down a bit."

Blinking once, then twice, Kagome finally managed a small call to him, her tone in question of his action. Immediately his hand pulled from her, like he had been burned or more he had burned her with his touch.

Kagome took her chance and sat up, her eyes catching his soft amber ones. "Inuyasha, what's the matter?" She realized he was nude from the waist up, a blush that had been stained on her cheeks grew brighter if even possible as she tried to soak in what happened.

The setting was different from what she could remember. After being knocked off the bridge by a huge wave of water, she had managed to stay alive and make it to the shoreline but everything went black after that. In an instant, it finally hit her.

He was alive.

"Inuyasha did you find the others? Are they okay?" Kagome questioned him, anxious to know if her companions made it out okay.

"I-I don't know." His eyes shifted away from hers, looking at the flames licking into the cool crisp air of the summer night.

Silence hung through, making both people a little uncomfortable. A chill ran up the girl's spine making her shiver openly. Since when had she gotten so cold? She remembered being so warm against Inuyasha…

Crimson spilled about her shoulders as the fabric pooled down her front, already warming her chilled body. Inuyasha sat himself back down next to her, his eyes averted from hers.

"Thank you," whispering into the haori, Kagome cuddled to its warmth as she watched the half demon stare out into the open.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?"

Amber eyes flickered back to her. "Yeah I'm just thinking."

Moving a bit closer, she rested her head against his naked shoulder, the black raven hair tickling his skin.

Like breathing, Kagome naturally started to trace her fingertips against his tanned skin, waiting for him to tell what was bothering him.

The soft breeze blew by; his chest quivered a bit at its cold touch. Kagome reached over, taking the haori and placing it around the both of them, Inuyasha didn't hesitate to ease into the warmth of the cloth and her body.

Time passed slowly as the couple nestled against one another, everything seemed peaceful and calm. Though they knew their friends were not found, Kagome a instinctive suspicion they were doing alright.

A jolt rose from her backside as the girl felt the flatting palm of the clawed hand sat at the small of her back.

'What was he doing?' Kagome bit her bottom lip, mindlessly nibbling at it; and old habit for a nervous situation.

'Okay, just ignore it. Maybe he doesn't even realize he did it.' Kagome nodded to herself and glanced over to Inuyasha to reassure herself. Waiting to see an impassive face, she found two golden amber eyes staring down at her, watching her under lustful hooded eyes.

"Inuyasha?" Her voice reached a bit higher than she expected, hands started to fiddle with the haori between her fingers.

"I…I almost lost you again." Those words caught her off guard more than the hand that slid down a bit father towards her bottom, easing its way down to her thigh. "I was afraid. The waters were strong, if it wasn't for glare on one of your arrowheads you would have…" he trailed off, afraid to even mention the possibility of Kagome being gone forever. Shaking the silver mane, he blocked the thought out.

"Inuyasha, it's okay though. See I'm alive and good." Kagome chirped, the nervousness still bubbling in her stomach for some reason. What was happening?

The hand that had been resting against her leg tightened, causing a gasp from Kagome's lips before they were claimed by the hanyou's own.

It happened so fast, one moment he wasn't speaking, the next he was saying he almost lost her and now she was being kissed. Her first kiss and seemingly her favorite as her body finally reacted, her hand pressing against his neck.

Their tongues started a dance, he wanted in; she toyed with him before allowing him entrance. She allowed him to consume her, tasting her while she tasted him. Their bodies hummed together as they pressed against each other.

Inuyasha finally broke the kiss, lying Kagome on her back. It was then that she finally realized why she was so cold. The corner of her eye caught the sight of her wrinkled and soaked clothes hanging near the fire along with Inuyasha's inner white kimono top.

She was naked, pinned under a half naked hanyou. But it was her half naked hanyou.

His lips caught her ear, making her moan softly against his cheek as her fingers tangled themselves into the soft lush silver that fell to her face.

It felt like silk running against her now heated skin. Moving his hips closer to hers, it was then what was going to happen that ran through both minds.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha, are you…sure about this?" She wasn't frightened, okay maybe a little, she couldn't help it; it was something she'd never done before.

The hanyou pulled back, away from Kagome, a cry of loss of touch echoed through her lips as she watched him sit up and look at her. He was searching for something in her eyes, no through her eyes.

She smiled.

"I want you."

Their lips locked on to one another, hands gliding against heated bodies as the soft wind hushed along passing through, tousling the midnight and moonlight hair into the air.

He felt so good against her. Why hadn't he done this with her before? Of all the time wasted…

Inuyasha mentally slapped himself. 'Forget about the past and think about the present' he saw her eyes lust over. 'Think about only her.'

Slipping a hand between them, Kagome undid the knotted pants that held Inuyasha captive. It fell slack in her hands and the red fabric was pushed to the side.

Traveling down from her collarbone to her breasts, Inuyasha treated both sensitive nipples with his mouth. Swirling is tongue around the center before depositing the other between his fangs and doing the same. Kagome's legs hiked up, circling themselves around his legs.

The screaming member hit her lower abdomen, making Kagome swallow hard.

How big was it?

A clawed hand wrapped around on her small hand and pulled her down between his legs. He let her feel the length and the width, trying to kill her uneasiness.

He was bigger than she thought. She gulped again.

So maybe not all her anxiety.

Her fingers accidentally pushed against him, causing the hanyou to gasp out, air no longer vacant in his lungs.

"I'm sorry!" Kagome squeaked, she was terrified she hurt him. His eyes glazed over as his mouth went slack. Curiosity killed Kagome as she moved her hand around him again, pumping up and down experimentally. Just as before, Inuyasha arched himself against the fragile hand more, wanting more touch. He was addicted to her touch. Lips pursed, she began pumping him harder, strokes becoming aggressive.

A growl emitted from the hanyou's throat as he yanked the hand off of him, panting and sweat dropping down into his golden eyes that seemed burning.

"Did I do something wrong?" Again concern and worry that she hurt him or worse disappointed him, etched her tone.

He didn't give her much time to contemplate her actions as a searing kiss cut off all thoughts but his lips taking hold of hers. "It would have been over before it truly begun." Inuyasha managed to grit out before kissing the swollen lips of his lover again.

Tingling sensations were an understatement. Her body was livid, pulsating throughout her body and into his. She wanted to be with him.

Bucking her hips up to meet his, Inuyasha cut the kiss short, moaning as her heat hit against the tip of his erection. Another growl and his hands were tight against her hips, lifting up her thighs he wedged himself deeper between her legs before he felt he was at a good angle.

Kagome holding onto his broad shoulders bucked her hips up again giving her permission as he slowly started to enter her.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Kagome shouted, hating being tortured. The smirk on his face was enough of a hint that he was drawling it out. Again she bucked her hips up and met him against her center.

She sucked air between clenched teeth as her body tensed around him. It felt like her body was being invaded and it was doing all it could to keep it out.

Inuyasha forgot the meaning "breathe" as his whole body went stiff. Kagome had locked him in a tight clenching grip inside her. He knew he had to ease her body to relax. Moving his fingertips against her hips and down her thighs, he massaged them, feeling the muscles starting loosen. Soon Kagome had unclenched him and allowed him to pull out before pushing back in. This time no pain grew and her body welcomed Inuyasha in as if it was a key that finally fit perfectly to the lock that kept her body caged.

Rocking her hips against his in time, they began to build up their release. Droplets of perspiration against their skin as their bodies slicked together, forming one being.

It was a beautiful sight. In Kagome's eyes, she finally had that special someone in her arms. She loved this hanyou. Whether he had been a human, half demon or even a full fledged demon; he was still her Inuyasha.

This was his place, with her.

The edge became close. Inuyasha could feel the build inside him growing to the point of explosion, Kagome not far behind as her body pumped against his with desperation for its climax. Lifting her one leg up so it was held under his arm, Inuyasha angled himself one last time before driving into her three more times. The second time, Kagome released herself against him, letting her eyes flutter closed as the waves of pleasure washed over her. Inuyasha pumped again, feeling his own flood through and into Kagome, searching for the waiting womb. Waiting until he could fill her no more, Inuyasha felt his body weaken as his head fell against Kagome's chest. Their heart beats continued to slam against their chests, he could hear hers; it was the same as his.

Just like him.

Sleep swept over them. The night calling its lullaby to the two below, watching as the lovers curled up under the fire rat fabric and falling asleep in each other's arms.

tbc


	2. Darkened Dreams

_Darkened Dreams_

**Sakura Blossom Epic**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Dammit.

AN: No lemon, an itty bit of lime.

Morning had come and passed. The cool weather became warmer as the sunlight heated the Earth.

The couple that lay amongst the grass and flowers curled closer against one another. It wasn't until the warmth became too much that an outstretched arm tried to pull away from the high temperature, body over heating and sweat pouring down their face.

A grunt and a pull ceased their movement, the girl sighed. He was going to kill her with all this embracing.

Shaking his shoulder a bit she called for him to wake. "Inuyasha…Inuyasha….INUYASHA!" The last call was more of a scream that jolted the poor man awake, eyes startled and heart beat slamming into his chest.

"What the hell is wrong with you woman? You nearly gave me a heart attack."

A frown marred her lips, "Well you nearly killed me with are your snuggling. I DO need to breathe ya know."

"Oh, sorry." Inuyasha's eyes flickered with pain. He could have killed her in his sleep. Smothered her with his heavy body, saw her pale form when he woke to see that she was no more than a…

"Inuyasha," a hand touched his shoulder, "chill, I was exaggerating a bit. It was just getting too hot and you wouldn't let go." Kagome said as she waved her hand in order to get some cool air against her skin. The wind was a no show as sweat trickled down her naked form.

Naked?

"Dammit!" Covering her body up with the red haori, Kagome fumbled around trying to find her clothing.

The fire had since gone out with the night's breeze. Her clothes were right across from her on the other side of the fire pit. Way out of her reaches to get them without much skin showing to the hanyou.

A wicked smirk pulled at his lips.

"What's the matter Kagome? A bit shy?" His smartass remark landed him a death glare that wouldn't phase his taunts as he pulled his haori out of her hands and rested it on his shoulders.

Frantically covering herself as best she could with her arms, Kagome sputtered out, "What the hell! You pervert, give that back!"

"Nope," Inuyasha said flatly, "it's mine and I'm cold."

"Cold!"

"Yes."

"Liar."

"You're point?"

"I'm naked!"

"I can see that." Amber eyes rolled over the form of his lover. Lust started to reflect in the burning they showed last night as he licked his dry lips.

She didn't like that look in his eyes. It almost looked as if he were being turned on. The way his eyes kept running over her body, tracing her every curve and making her feel even more naked and exposed than she ever thought possible.

"Inuyasha?"

His lips were moving but his eyes were trained against her body. A shiver ran down her spine.

"Can I please have the haori?"

"I thought you said you were hot."

"Yeah. My body changed its mind." Another shiver ran down her spine and she could feel light headed. Raising a hand to her forehead, Inuyasha frowned.

"You still have a fever after all that." His ears flattened against his head, nearly being engulfed in the lush silver mane.

"I do?" Kagome felt her forehead and then felt his then back to hers. "Hm, strange." Her hand went instinctively to reach for the yellow duffle bag but halted. "Oh yeah, forgot I lost it in the waters." A frown etched her face as she tried to think of something.

"I don't know what else to do." Her voice was low and quiet.

Inuyasha's claws came about her shoulders and ushered her back down to the bedding he had made before and curled against her. Her hand rested against his muscled chest as her face buried into his mane as sleep started to pull her away from consciousness.

Inuyasha in turn pulled her more tightly against him and fell into a slumber of his own. The scent of her fever still drifting through his senses and everything started to fade out.

It was dark and cold. Everything around her felt frozen with just a touch of her fingers. Was that what happened whenever she touched something? It would become frozen dead?

The woman suddenly wanted to cry and hide from everything.

"So everything I touch dies…in the end."

The flowing tears trickled down her pale face. Everything.

Inuyasha.

He could smell them.

The salty crystal orbs glided down her cheeks as she pushed herself away from him. Pulling himself out of his dream about playing with a young, midnight haired girl with russet eyes who danced with a smaller, younger self, he went to the young woman with russet eyes that pushed away from him.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" His voice was crackly from sleep as he watched the girl push away again, her eyes still closed.

She placed her hands against his chest and pulled away into a tight curl, her knees against her chest as she shivered.

"Kagome." Inuyasha tried to move her back to him but the second he was touching her wrist she shrieked and pulled away farther as if he'd burned her.

"Kagome what's the matter with you?" With a grunt he tried again and only succeeded by fighting her from pulling away. Her body unwillingly went back to his.

Two fists pounded into his chest but all he felt was hurt from her reaction to him.

What was the matter with her?

"KAGOME WAKE UP!" Eruption of confusion bubbled over but slowly subsided. The young woman's eyes open slowly as they seem glazed over and looked to the hanyou against her.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong? What happ…" The dream flooded her mind letting the russet eyes warp with fear again.

"Kagome, what's the matter?" A claw caressed her cheek as two lips touched her neck. He could feel against his lips her pulse rapidly increasing. Her hands fluttered to his shoulders as she pulled him closer.

It was just a dream. A damn dream that Kagome didn't wish to ever dream about.

All that mattered now was the hanyou that was now kissing along her neckline as his body melted against hers. That was the most important thing in her life at the moment.

He could smell it. There had been fear laced in her scent. Something struck her so badly he could feel it oozing out of her skin but it slowly started to dissipate as determination replaced its scent. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, guiding him closer to her as he reached down and grasped her waist and rested between her legs over top of her.

She needed to feel him, know that he was there for her. The hold around his neck tightened as his lips grazed her collarbone before venturing downward to the valley of her breasts.

Nimble fingers became entangled by silver mane as breathes quickened.

Russet eyes rolled in the back of Kagome's head, while canines started to teeth taut nipples between each other when a vision swirled about her mind.

The ground was frozen and barren. Everything solid stone of death as her eyes traced upon a familiar figure. Eyes widened in fear with hands against ice encasement they were placed in.

Kagome's body started to shut down. She didn't want to know who was in the glass coffin. But her eyes were drawn to that of the dead staring back at her. They were dead amber eyes, once which had raged with flames and put a volcano to shame now deathly blackened with sadness and anguish.

Inuyasha was preparing to enter her, his member now sitting at her entrance when the smell hit him again. It came back in full force as he looked up to see Kagome's eyes hazed over with tears as her mouth contoured in a silent scream.

"Kagome!" His arms instinctively went to a protective position, hands touching her shoulders as he hovered over her. For Kagome, nothing was visible but the death of Inuyasha.

"You'll die." Her words were almost unheard and if he hadn't been just above her lips watching her he'd never would have heard those bitter words passing her lips.

"What?" Her eyes started to turn away from the amber ones. "Kagome, hey, Kagome look at me!" His eyes bore into hers and her mind finally snapped her out as his claws started to dig into her pale skin on her shoulders.

"Inu…Inuyasha!" Again, they fell from her eyes like crystal stars in the moonlight as they trailed down her face and onto the haori beneath her. "You…I saw you. You were…you were dead." Rising herself up as if some unknown force pushed her body upward, Kagome's face slammed against the toned chest of the hanyou as a burst of tears racked her body.

An eerie feeling crept over her body making her freeze as two strong arms circled themselves around her small frame. The image of the frozen death hanyou and the voice telling of the cause ceased her thoughts, stilling her breath.

Pulse quickened, her body frozen stiff.

I can't. I can't touch him.

Trying to push herself out of his grasp she was met with a growl vibrating through the hanyou's throat. He told her 'no'.

Stubborn as always the girl from the future pressed on to get away from the young man, causing a quick reflex, leaving the girl sitting in the man's lap with her back to his chest and his arms tightened around her body so no movement for an escape could be made.

Kagome huffed with frustration. Didn't he understand it was for his own good? Didn't he know it would kill her in the process but she would do it in a heart beat?

"I don't know what's wrong. But something is telling you to stay away from me and I don't want that." Inuyasha spoke softly, his chest vibrating against her back making tingles run up and down her body.

"Just stay with me." The hold tightened. "The only thing that could hurt me, kill me is if you ever left me. You're everything to me."

She couldn't help the tears that fell from those words pouring out from the young man's soul. Her hanyou's beaten and battered soul still managed to cling to something, live for something.

And that something was her.

"Thank you." She whispered between the sobs as she turned around, breaking the hold that had barricaded her in as her arms wrapped around the hanyou with happiness. Embracement of love, that's what it could be seen as.

The dog ears tweaked upward, amber eyes wide with joy, even if the Gods had given him a tail it would have been wagging madly. He never felt so happy, so grateful in his life, for having the raven haired fallen angel in his arms and would remain in his arms for as long as she would have him.

"Never be afraid of me." He whispered softly into her ear. She kissed his cheek before running a finger over his lips.

"Don't be afraid to love."

Hands roamed as a fiery kiss took hold of the two lovers.

Something still though strung at Kagome's heart, but as lips pressed against her neck while hands played about her body, her mind pushed it away, letting it be forgotten for the moment.

It was only her and her hanyou.


	3. Hazard to Warning

**Harzard to Warning**

Sakura Blossom Epic: _Chapter Three_

By: **Lady Casper

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Merely play with the characters.

AN: This is yet another chapter. I hope you enjoy. Though there is no lemon, don't be disappointed, there shall be more loving ahead.

* * *

It wasn't long before the others had found the couple. They had managed to dress in time before they ever arrived thanks to Inuyasha's sense of smell, knowing they were nearing by the scent of worry. Shippou of course was the first totackle the couple, asking questions while pushing his face into Kagome's stomach as he wondered why she smelled of the hanyou's scent. The fox child might have been just that, a child, but he wasn't a dummy. The scent of a marking was running along the miko's own scent. 

They had united during their time away from the group. He smiled.

'About time.' Shippou continue to smother himself with Kagome's warmth as she stroked his russet hair, reassuring him they were both, she and Inuyasha, alright.

"Feh, like I'd let anything happen to her, you idiot!" Inuyasha threw over his shoulder as he crossed his arms and started to head out away from 'their' camp.

"I'm not an idiot!" Shippou pouted before sticking his tongue out at the back of the hanyou. One glance of golden amber eyes though shut his mouth. It seemed the hanyou was unnerved. Kagome could sense it even without her spiritual miko powers.

Everyone could sense it.

"Inuyasha what is the matter?" Miroku's hand touched the tense shoulders of the hanyou before getting it brushed away with a claw.

"Nothing!"

Truth be told though, his mind was running ramped while his heart broke into pieces over and over again. Someone had attacked Kagome while she had slept in his arms, pushing him away from her when she awoke. The look in her eyes terrified him more than the eyes he was seeing.

Whoever was toying with Kagome wanted to harm more than just her; they wanted to torture him as well. They knew all too well, taking away Kagome could be his undoing within the blink of an eye. Even he admitted that himself to the young miko last night.

They were possibly also responsible for the sudden rage of water that knocked them off the bridge. His eyes scanned over his friends. 'Good none of them are hurt.' But his mind was in no way calm.

He couldn't very well explain this to the others without them finding of his and Kagome's unison. Although he knew he could trust them, the feeling of uneasiness of someone other than the miko and himself seemed to weight heavily on him. What if Naraku were to find out?

What if he already knew and the others could be put in danger for their ignorance of the situation changing?

His mind continued to twist and turn with different scenarios until another more, gentler feminine hand touched his shoulders. This time however he did not brush it off as the monk's but seized it with his own as he continued to stare at the ground. He needed it; Inuyasha needed her strength at the moment. Even though Kagome didn't know what was running around his head, she could still sense his confusion and without batting an eye tried to comfort him, just like a mate should.

A mate…

"Hey, Houshi, Sango, Shippou, listen up! One of you may know this already but Kagome and I are mated now. It's really none of your business but with our situation I thought I'd let you know." Inuyasha inhaled a breath of air then let it out and didn't wait for a reply. Walking away, he passed the blushing Kagome and circled his arm around her waist, making her walk along with him as he took in her scent.

Spicy yet sweet, and now a bit musky with his own mixed in.

Just the way he liked it.

Within a few moments, the group started walking down a narrow dusty path that would lead to the village they were to stay at. Word was a jewel shard had been embedded inside a young mistress's head and was now being possessed by its tainted power.

Sango had discussed the situation along the way to the rest of the group after hearing of the news when they went looking for Inuyasha and Kagome. Now retelling it to the blushing couple, Sango stated only women were allowed to pass a barrier the mistress had created.

"Ha! Watch me pass it!" Inuyasha scoffed as they headed toward the village. The head chief of the place stood just outside the gate doors. It seemed to be a secluded set, left to be untouched by outsiders unless they were wanted inside the walls.

"Are ye who is to purify the mistress who lives in the mansion?" The old man's eyes squinted as he tried to make out the travelers. He could make out two males and two females and a small boy with a cat.

"Yes we are. Lady Kaede has told you of us, yes?" Miroku question the man which he nodded to.

"Come then." Ushering for the travelers to follow, he entered with no trouble. As soon as Kagome touched foot behind the gates a shiver ran up her spine. Her body felt frozen from where she stood even though eventually she shook it off long enough to start walking again. No one else had noticed luckily but Kagome could still feel it. It was a reminder to her almost, of the pain and sadness she had felt in her dreams. Of what the Inuyasha in her dreams had been fated to, once touched by her.

"Kagome what's the matter?" Sango questioned with a whisper. The demon exterminator had managed to catch her off guard as she looked up with dull eyes that shown confusion and pain. The other woman's eyes soon cast a reflection of the miko's. "Kagome, tell me."

Kagome glanced in front and noted none of the others was watching her for that matter listening and stopped walking completely waiting for enough distance to talk with the woman.

"It's something about this place," she stated finally looking around the village before looking over towards where the men were headed. The mansion could be seen even from where she stood. Eerie and disturbing didn't quite suite the look of it. Sango felt it too as a shiver ran wild up her spine making her arms instinctively cover across her chest.

Whatever it was, it wasn't friendly or pure that was a given.

"I felt this once before." Kagome had thought she said it but the words had left the young woman's beside her instead.

"Y-you have?"

"Yes. Just before Kohaku had killed my village and father, I felt this feeling, this presence of evil." The demon slayer's eyes fell down the ground.

"Do you think it could be Naraku doing all this?"

"Maybe. I'm not really sure." Sango looked back towards the young miko. "You felt this as well, haven't you? That look in your eyes is a dead give away."

It was foolish to think the demon slayer, a person who was trained to take in every detail about their surroundings and company, would not notice.

Wishful thinking strikes again, Kagome thought as her fingers ran down her skirt in a fidgety motion.

"Yes, I have. Last night, I felt it when…well…after me and Inuyasha…did it." Kagome's face was beyond red but she continued. "I had fallen asleep and a dream took over. It was awful Sango, I saw Inuyasha there. Frozen dead. His eyes, oh gods his eyes…" The younger girl began to tremble from the memory.

Sango held her by her shoulders, comforting her. "It's okay."

A man dressed in red with silver hair stomped towards them, his eyes showing annoyance.

"Can we stop the girly chit chat now? We have a job to do!"

Inuyasha went back to Miroku, Shippou and the Chief before Sango could reply. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Kagome shook her head at the demon slayer. "No, don't tell him. Please."

Nodding slowly, Sango felt pain touch her heart. Her friend, one of her best friends was in pain and there wasn't anything she could do.

The miko followed after the annoyed hanyou who was now hollering at Shippou for making a remark about his rudeness, causing a nice bump mark on the child's head. It would have been a funny scene for both women if they hadn't had such thoughts dampening their minds and hearts.

Soon after, the Taijiya followed her friend back to the others, a watchful eye on the mansion.

* * *

In the mists of the mansion, feminine eyes watched at the approaching group with a feral grin. 

They truly had no idea what they were getting into. Hazel swiftly melted into a swirling red vortex of evil as they caught sight of one peculiar girl dressed in strange clothing.

Yes, that was the target. The one the owner's eyes needed to gain total power.

"That young miko shall be the key for my ultimate reign."

* * *

Within moments of stepping in front of the gates that closed the mansion shut, Kagome felt it again, only this time more violent. Her whole body shook with negative energy attacking her soul. 

Something evil…was inside and waiting, just waiting to devour her.

Clutching her chest instinctively to shield herself, an invisible force just about knocked her off balance, two shaky legs still managed to keep right.

What was inside that could do that!

Her eyes scanned the surroundings then her companions. They hadn't noticed her trouble and she was grateful. There was no way to explain what was happening to her so why make them worry as well?

'No real point.' Kagome turned her focus back on the mansion. She would fight this. Remembering all the battles they had went through and the powerful soul she possessed, Kagome straightened her body and moved foreword, determined to be done with this and move on.

Another wave smacked her across the face but she brushed it off. Whatever or whoever it was she was going to face it and fight back at all costs. The thought of being called stubborn ran through her memories.

"Kagome wait up!" Inuyasha was at her side within moments followed by the monk and slayer. Shippou was vouched to stay with the Chief, believing he would be better off with him for safety.

"What do you suppose it is that possess the Lady?" Sango asked the group but turned her eyes over to Miroku. He shrugged, "I don't really know. But whatever it is, the spiritual power is very weak. I can hardly feel anything."

That caught Kagome's and Sango's attention real well.

"Yeah me neither. Wonder if it's a scrawny demon that is hardly a fight." Inuyasha grumbled under his breath.

Now the women were confused.

"You mean you guys don't feel anything? At all?" Kagome questioned, looking between the Houshi and the hanyou. Both shook their heads leaving the miko puzzled.

"That's odd."

"Should we be?" Miroku asked; his pace becoming slower as he inched closer to Sango with no notice.

"Well I might have thought it being imagination taking the better but when I heard Kagome feeling the same we both knew it was real." Sango stated, her hand itched towards the long boomerang that sat on her back.

"Teh, like we wouldn't feel it." Inuyasha snorted, missing the look of hurt in the young miko's eyes.

"But Inuyasha…"

A loud "thud" was heard making the hanyou and miko turn to find Sango's weapon implanted into the perverted monk's skull.

"Keep your hands OFF ME!" Sango yelled as she trudged past the others and went towards the mansion, more determined to just gain distance from the lecher.

"Just couldn't keep your mitts off eh?" Inuyasha retorted as the man lay practically unconscious from the head wound.

It was a small hit but a feeling nonetheless for Kagome to 'sit' Inuyasha and smack Miroku upside the head at the image before her. Here she was, fighting her hardest to get to the mansion and Inuyasha insults her abilities and then Miroku and his damn hand had touched Sango as if she were nothing more than a feel.

Spinning on her heel, Kagome gritted her teeth as a low growl emitted from her throat.

'Bastards!'

Stomping quickly up to where the young slayer walked, Kagome kept her distance from the hanyou now. Let him find out on his own then, she thought as her eyes traced the center part of the building.

It was now up to the female contenders to step up, but how much could they?

The aura of evil passed over the group. Neither Inuyasha nor Miroku who followed behind the now pissed off women felt it. However, Sango and Kagome both went stiff and fought to continue up the doorway.

Gulping down something that had been lodged in her throat, Sango turned towards the younger girl and nodded. The miko nodded in response before taking off, running for the doorway. Shouts and protests for their return were ignored as they shimmered into the darkness of the mansion.

"GOD DAMMIT! KAGOME! SANGO!" Inuyasha growled as he took off after the two women. What was their damn problem? Looking over Miroku had followed close behind after the girls went in and also disappeared along side him into the pits of gloom.

* * *

A menacing laugh echoed throughout the entire mansion. 

"Ahh, my plan is moving along smoothly. Who knows maybe I can take some of the other's powers for myself as well. But first the men," the female stated as a slender finger pointed to a servant who bowed before disappearing.

She would have what was wanted for over a century or so when the great priestess Midoriko died.

And there was nothing a lonely hanyou, perverted monk, or a broken Taijiya could do about it.

The smile morphed into a full fledged feral grin.


	4. Hidden From the World

**Hidden From the World**

_Chapter Four of Sakura Blossom Epic_

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

Written By: LC

Rated: PG-ish (swearing)

AN: Another chapter. I did not forget them But you'll have to wait for a lemon.

* * *

It had taken her longer to adjust to the heavy aura of the demon then anyone else. Holding on tightly to the Tayiji's arm, Kagome eyed the dark room. Her eyes roamed over the structure and walls, hoping against odds that no ghouls would fly out at her with their gaping mouths ready to snatch her up for their dinner. She had to stop watching horror movies with Souta late at night on the weekends. Though, she had to admit, she didn't get nearly as many night terrors as when it came to exams and tests that were haunting her every waking minute. 

Sango moved forward, the miko close behind as she examined each room they passed.

"Hey Sango," her mind raced as her blood rushed to her head. Realizing something was missing, Kagome jerked her head around trying to find the two objects that had went missing.

"What is it Kagome?" Sango asked, noticing a sheet of sweat covering the young woman's face. Sango frowned. It wasn't like Kagome to get so worked up over an old mansion. Something was definitely wrong but she couldn't put her finger on the matter.

"Didn't the guys follow right after us?" Kagome was now more worried about Inuyasha and Miroku's safety then her own. She could feel it in her bones, this old mansion wanted to separate them and take the men away. Like a cool breeze had coasted against her heated body, the miko suddenly began to shiver.

"You're right." Sango answered before taking a better look at Kagome's body. "Kagome are you alright?" But before the miko could answer, a translucent wave of weight crashed against her throat and she nearly gagged. Sango grabbed both sides of Kagome's shoulders and tried to get her to direct all her attention to her. "Kagome breathe!"

As if paralyzed by some unknown force, Kagome couldn't usher a bit of air in or out of her lungs. What was wrong with her? Her face began to grow paler by the second and the demon slayer knew what had to be done. She had to get them out of the mansion. She would take her outside until she calmed and go back to search for the men.

Lifting her limp left arm around her shoulders, Sango shifted Kagome's weight against her as she headed back to where they had come from. As she neared closer to the exit, Kagome's breathing suddenly came back but seemed rapid as if hyperventilating. "Kagome you have to calm yourself." Sango whispered into the miko's ear, trying to get her to relax. It did but only for a few moments before something smacked across her whole entire body. As if she were electrocuted, Sango and Kagome flew back and crashed into a pillar of wood.

Rubbing her head, the Tayiji cursed under her breath as her mind snapped and she turned to the young miko lying next to her. The woman didn't seem hurt but more awake and alert than anything.

"Sango, help me up." The older woman nodded and helped Kagome up, wrapping her arm around her waist to hold her balance.

"There's a barrier. Who ever let us in, does not wish us to leave." Kagome panted as she pulled her hands up toward the center of the doorway. Sango blinked in confusion, what was she trying to do?

Closing her eyes, Kagome slowed her beating heart down as she took deep, lingering breaths.

If she had to fight this demon in the dark, then she had to calm herself down. Otherwise they would all die, she had to concentrate. Her mind swam with a visual of power deep inside, swirling with power and energy. Like her mind and body had become one with an unknown voice, Kagome's hands started to heat up as electric shocks snapped around her fingers. Sango meanwhile watched as air became energy around the young miko. Kagome's breathing became less as her mind continued to chant and channel her spiritual energy into a force between her hands.

"You're not going to win!" Kagome yelled as the energy ball between her hands grew before shooting straight at the doorway. The whole mansion's structure shook. Air circulated around the area Kagome had aimed. It sizzled in anguish as the barrier diminished to almost nothing.

Kagome's body loosened and began to give out before her friend caught her weak body.

"It's okay now Sango. We can leave. She won't stop us." Kagome whispered before her eyes fell and her body went limp.

The tayiji panicked and felt the girl's pulse point and relaxed. She had only fainted.

Lifting her weight on to her back, Sango piggybacked her and headed toward the entrance that would hopefully be their escape. Kagome's hand tightened on Sango's shoulder as if encouraging her to go ahead through the threshold that she hesitated in front of.

Taking a deep breath, Sango rushed at the door as it splintered at the on assault of pressure before breaking and freeing them from the mansion.

Sango dug her heels into the dirt, killing her speed's momentum then walked toward the tree close to the mansion. Lying Kagome's back against the bark, she ran a hand along the girl's forehead and found she was running a slight fever.

"Damn it, Inuyasha and Miroku had to be jerks and were split up from us."

"Excuse me? Who are you calling jerks?" The bark nearly made Sango jump from her skin as she turned around to find the two said jerks baffled at her comment.

"You got out?" Sango questioned stunned to see them standing before her. When had they accumulated so much spiritual power they could break down the barrier that Kagome nearly risked her life to break? Glancing over to where Miroku stood unfazed, Sango's eyebrow rose. It couldn't have been him. Could it have?

"Got out? We never got in." Inuyasha snapped before realizing the small body against the tree behind Sango. "What the hell happened while you were in there?" He asked as went over to Kagome and rubbed his clawed hand against the miko's face.

"She managed to get a fever when she spent all of her energy," Sango explained when she saw the two dog ears disappear beneath the silver mane of the hanyou.

"How did she manage to do that?" He asked as he scooped the young woman from the future into his arms, huddling her close to his chest. His eyes grew sadder by the passing seconds as he watched Kagome's face twist with pain as she panted for bits of air.

"Some how we were able to pass while you guys couldn't." Sango said before her eyes raked over the miko's face. "Kagome suddenly got really weak and couldn't breathe right. I needed to get her out but something blocked our way." Sango's eyes cast down. "We tried to just run it but were sent flying back. Kagome then out of nowhere pulled together a ball of spiritual energy and fired it at the doorway. Whatever it was, Kagome had broken it before she passed out."

Miroku had been listening intently before Sango mentioned the spiritual ball and his features seemed to tense. "You mean our Kagome actually produced one?" He glanced from the Taijiya and back toward the miko.

"What's wrong if Kagome did?" Inuyasha barked, but he knew the truth. Only powerful beings of spiritual powers could muster a spiritual power ball. He had learned by Kikyou that it could only be done a few times in a priest or priestess's life. Kagome being in her weakened condition however could have been fatal.

"For one Inuyasha, Kagome isn't a practiced priestess. She just barely knows how to posses enough energy into her sacred arrows. I doubt even the great priestess Midoriko could manage one in the condition Kagome was in." Miroku murmured to the group as he watched the young maiden's breathing labor.

"I don't care if Sesshoumaru could. We got to get her back to the village so she can rest." Inuyasha snapped, more so because he couldn't stand seeing Kagome in pain than anything.

"Yes, we should. While she rests I think it would be good to get more information on this mansion. For some reason, the women could pass yet we couldn't." Miroku suggested toward Inuyasha.

The hanyou nodded before taking off toward the rows of huts down below.

Sango however turned toward the mansion. Something still plagued her mind.

"Sango, what's the matter?" Miroku snatched her hand up, petting it soothingly. Normally, she would have just smacked him and pulled away, but this event had severely startled her. Miroku took notice to this as Sango's eyes continued to waver over the mansion's body.

"Kagome…what she said is making me wonder about this place. From the very second we stood in front of it, Kagome sensed something terribly wrong. And then now." Sango's eyes wavered before turning her attention to the monk behind her. His face, if it were anyone else would have read calmness, but to her, she could see the stricken features he bestowed.

"I see, why wasn't that made apparent to me and Inuyasha earlier?" Miroku watched as the Taijiya sighed and started to head back to the village.

"Because Kagome told me not to and plus we weren't even sure of what it was. Though, it did even give me the chills. It was as if it was targeting Kagome." Brow furrowing, her concentration on the matter was startled when she felt two hands cuff around her shoulders and pulled her against a strong chest.

"I can understand your concern, but things like that should be said before walking into a possible trap. Whatever is after Kagome, clearly knows what can make her weak. It seems to me that whatever this demon or creature is, wants something from Kagome." Miroku pulled his woman tight into his embrace as she relaxed and rested her worn body against his.

"To be honest, I can't help feeling that this was some how my fault for not saying something."

Miroku glanced at his fiancé whose face bore nothing but sadness and guilt. "How so?"

"I could have kept Kagome away. Something told me to shield her away from this place and yet I couldn't stop myself from allowing her to enter. It was almost as if something possessed me and took away any inclination to doubt the feeling." Sango stopped and turned back, taking another glance at the mansion with piercing eyes, trying to unshed what was hidden from the world but found nothing. "This place, it isn't normal."

"Normal?"

"It feels odd, like out of place. While down in the village Kagome and I could both sense something that shouldn't have been near a peaceful village such as that."

Nodding to show he understood her words, the houshi took his beloved's hand and lead her away, down to the village. "You and Kagome both need rest. I'll see if I can find some herbs to bring her strength back and wards to keep her safe. While I'm doing that, why don't you rest?" A warm and comforting hand soothed the muscles in her back. She shook her head.

"I don't think I can sleep after just witnessing Kagome become so weak. I'll come with you to gather the herbs." Miroku accepted that answer and strolled toward the head master's hut.

There, Miroku asked of where the herb garden was located at and took a basket offered to him. Sango and he remained silent as they hunted for a few need ingredients.

All the while, he kept his eye on the tayiji, unsure if she truly was alright.

----------

He felt stupid, lost and afraid. How could he have allowed Kagome, someone so precious to him that if he ever lost her he would die, to walk right into so much danger? Sango had mentioned she and Kagome were allowed to pass into the mansion while he and Miroku could not. Did that mean someone was after Kagome? Inuyasha didn't understand. But feeling her limp body in his arms felt like someone had punched him in his gut over and over again.

Kagome didn't stir, didn't speak. There were no whispers of confirmation from her to allow him peace of mind that she was alright. Her eyes were sealed shut; her lips slightly parted as small shallow breathes were brought in and out.

Dark shadows of hair fell into her eyes, which his clawed hand brushed away to find her burning up. "Damn it." Why was she so weak lately? Was she becoming ill with some disease or virus? Maybe it would be better to take her home and allow her mother to find their village healer. The medicine from the future seemed sufficient enough and Kagome's mother would know exactly what to do. He felt helpless, useless. Even the old man, Jii-chan, would have known what to do.

Kagome continued to remain motionless as her hands were wrapped inside his larger ones. A small blanket covered her, while her head was propped up in his lap. The villagers had allowed him and the others to stay in two huts. One was for Inuyasha and Kagome while the other held Sango and the houshi. The fire cat, Kirara was currently curled up at Inuyasha's side. Her soft purring seemed to relax him some what as he leaned forward and kissed Kagome's forehead.

Her skin was cold and clammy. The fever was going down must have broken, he thought as he thanked all the gods out there.

Finally allowing a soft smile, Inuyasha accepted the bit of sleep that was calling him as he tucked Kagome all the way in his lap, her head cradled between his arm and chest.

And they stayed like that while the only sound was the soft purring of the feline who watched over them.

His mind was wrapped with strange images and odd words being chanted as they echoed off invisible walls, bouncing about like they were taunting him.

Amber eyes cracked open to find brown ones watching him carefully. "Hey," The one simple word that greeted him made him smile. Leaning down he brushed his cheek against her forehead as she cuddled closer to his body.

"Stupid wench, don't ever scare me like that again." Kagome heard the small tremor in his voice and ran a hand up toward his ear to give it a good rub. Her own reward was the feel the vibrating of his purring chest as he fell into her palm.

"I'm sorry. Everything just happened so fast." Trying to keep the own strain in her voice, she pressed her face against body, her words becoming muffled. "Is Sango alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine. We were all worried about you though. You came out of the mansion with a fever and were unconscious. And apparently," shifting her weight back so he could see her face, he saw bits of tears wanting to be shed, "you unleashed power that only a trained powerful priest or priestess can summon."

If he had thought Kagome was a shy person then maybe that was why she hid her face. But the girl didn't hide from him in modesty and instead didn't wish him to see the tear stained face that showed him weakness. Weakness however was far from what he thought Kagome was. "I honestly didn't know what I was doing," she swallowed hard and winced, "one minute we were trapped and I felt like someone had their hands wrapped around my throat and the next something told me what to do and I forced spiritual power from my hands." As if trying to find burns, Kagome ran her eyes over the palms of her hands with wonder. "It was so powerful that I felt the life being sucked out of me."

Inuyasha grabbed one of Kagome's hands and held it tight causing Kagome to drag her attention to him. "Miroku says that only a powerful trained priest or priestess can only do it once or twice because it absorbs more than spiritual power and mixes with your life source."

Kagome could understand it perfectly. No one could withstand that much energy being forced out of their bodies without falling ill. It was harder to keep up her power than simply walking in the mansion, though after using her power the room seemed to hiss in anguish. Whatever or whoever was after them didn't expect the move Kagome produced and was caught off guard.

"Why didn't you tell me you felt that way about the mansion before?" Inuyasha's words sliced through her thoughts and she had to try not to wince from the anger building behind it.

"I wasn't sure of it-"

"That's bullshit and you know it" Inuyasha snapped back. Kagome turned away and pulled herself from his lap. "You know damn well that anything you sense is something to be cautious of. Now tell me the real reason you didn't mention it?"

He wasn't going to let it go until she spilled it out but she couldn't very well tell him it felt like someone was watching her. It simply would have felt like saying, 'throw me in the loony bin, I've lost it.'

Instead, she opted for the next best appropriate to the matter at hand.

"SIT!" Before Inuyasha could fully understand what was happening, he bellowed Kagome's name as he caught sight of her frame heading for the door quickly. She was going home and leaving him. Leaving him to be sat into the hut's dark wood so he would have to pluck splinters from his face later on and all he could do was watch as she faded from view. That wench!

Kagome had rushed out of the hut so quickly he didn't even have the chance bark at her to come back. He picked up the sweet iron scent of her blood though and it made him bite back his anger toward her. But soon Kagome was lost from his psyche as words danced about in his mind. They swayed and he went along with it, darkness seemed so nice. Rumbles grew and Inuyasha knew that he was growling. What for? He couldn't determine as the sweet scent of jasmine and sweet peas blocked out the smell of the woman he could no longer remember. He knew she was close to him, but that was as far as his mind would allow him to consider. Dark clouds formed in the hanyou's eyes as his heartbeat raced. There was someone he needed to follow and there someone calling him. Yet he couldn't figure out who was who. Was it the young woman who gave him wonderful smiles or the sweet scented female calling him from the mansion?

Which ever it was, the smell grew stronger and before long he couldn't even control his movements as he broke free of the subjugation spell and left the hut. His eyes shot open as his sight turned into a dark and narrow tunnel that blocked everything from sight except for the mansion that sat at the end, aura glowing about it.

Someone with a lot of power was calling him and with each step he took, the more of himself he lost behind.

He never heard the mewing cry of the cat demon as she tried to break his trance. She fussed around his legs; nearly making him trip and he knew she was trying to help him. But still he snapped at her with a growl as his feet started to move faster of their own accord.

The words started to become clearer and he could make out a young exotic voice behind them.

Who was it?

Inuyasha moved closer and closer to the mansion as Kagome grew farther and farther away.

----------

Kagome had to leave for a little while. Not only to elude some of Inuyasha's questions but also to try and think of something to answer those questions with. Having an issue of not knowing what went on herself, it was like trying to fight fire with bare hands; futile.

He probably thought she was going home. She scoffed. Just because she normally would have run off to the well to get away didn't mean it was just to go back to the tests and exams in her world. Kagome would have preferred to just stay in the hanyou's arms instead of hovering over her math book at her desk.

The sunlight started to dwindle into nothing more than a bleeding sky of crimson red as Kagome's feet started to slow and her breathing quickened. It would have been easier to walk away but she was afraid the hanyou would have caught up by now. Hell, he should have been barreling down her heels by now. Her brow furrowed. Inuyasha should have been here, yelling at her and calling her a wench. Instead the wind that howled out despair at world was her only company.

A chill ran up Kagome's spine leaving goose bumps in its wake. What was holding him up? Did she hurt him more than she thought? Mind running with different scenarios of what could have happened to her lover, Kagome gasped when she turned around to feel a spark before flying backward.

Even managing to catch herself, the landing was rough and she could feel bits of her skin scratched or bleeding. "What the hell," Wincing, she tried to stand on two wobbly legs. It felt like electricity had shot through her. Well it wasn't like that ever happened before. Usually though there was a barrier…

Pain seared through her head, splitting and thrashing about. Kagome gasped as she held her head and squeezed her eyes shut. Something was wrong. It almost felt like back in the mansion. Could it be…?

Kagome opened her eyes into slits as she glanced beyond the trees. What she found startled her. As she was walking away, she made out the peaks of the mansions but now, she only saw forest.

"Inuyasha," The name. That was it! Something was wrong with Inuyasha. But where should she head. Everything looked the same and suddenly the miko felt more alone in the world than ever before.

Should she go left and head toward what she thought would be the back entrance to the village or go right and try and make it to the mansion? But everywhere she turned it all looked and felt the same. Biting the inside of her cheek, she plopped down on the ground and counted backward from one hundred. IF she was going to do this, she had to calm down that was for sure.

_Okay, think Kagome think. Did Miroku or Kaede ever teach you a way to retrace your steps? _Kagome's eyes widened as hope swam in them. _Yes! There was a method of following your own essence back to wherever it is you started. But,_ Kagome's head drooped down as she sighed, _there has to be some sort of trail made and I never learned to find my own aura._

Kagome got up and started pacing along the forest floor, feeling small pricks along her skin every so often when she grazed the barrier. _If only there were some sort of path I left._ A prickle of the barrier's power slashed against her skin making it feel like it was aflame. Kagome gasped and glanced at her arm. The white cloth of her school shirt had been torn, just below blood seeped down like a river. But she hadn't felt it when it occurred or the ache from it until it touched the barrier. Wait…that meant she had left a trail.

She trekked about until she found what she was looking for. Dark blots of crimson were splayed against autumn crisp leaves on the ground. They continued to flow along behind the barrier. Kagome took a few steps and felt the familiar weight against her chest, but somehow she felt a might stronger than back in the mansion. Taking a deep breath, Kagome continued on as she concentrated on the aura that was created of the blood.

'Kagome…' Brown eyes snapped up but no one was around to call her name. It sounded familiar to her though. Rough rumbling at the end of her name along with the sweetness of the tone that seemed created only for her. It was Inuyasha's voice!

Just as she realized it, Kagome was hit once again with a wave of energy that nearly knocked her off her feet. Crimson filled her mouth as she bit her lip. Damn it! Where was all this power coming from anyway?

"LISTEN WHOEVER THE HELL YOU ARE! I'M COMING FOR INUYASHA SO YOU BETTER BE READY!"

Kagome would have sworn she heard cackling behind the wind but chose to ignore it as she started up again, each step becoming more and more difficult then the last.

With each step, she kept thinking of the silver haired man that stole her heart. It was the only way she could control her powers without becoming absorbed in them completely.

_Please be alright Inuyasha._

**tbc**


	5. Distance That Seperates One Heart

**The Distance that Separates One Heart**

_Chapter 5 of Sakura Blossom Epic_

Rated: T ( for this chapter)

AN: Finally! An update on Sakura. I hope you enjoy this, it's getting close to the action.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

The sweet sound continued to call him and soon everything around him went black. Though awake, he was slumbering in his conscious. Every move made was not his own but a force or pull by another. There was someone calling him, he knew that much but not the force calling.

Someone needed him…yet he couldn't break free.

Before he could truly focus on the voice that called him beyond the mansion, something in his heart lurched. Another voice rose above the entrancing one and he almost blinked but failed when a hand came around his and pulled him through the threshold.

"She has been waiting for you," a disembodied voice said, his hand was squeezed tighter.

_No._

----------

Like a knife in her heart, a force twisted it, searching to unleash more pain. Kagome dropped down on one knee. Air no longer seemed capable of slipping passed her parted lips as her head drooped. Whatever was against her, Kagome knew she was not supposed to be able to go passed the barrier. So far, she managed to break through the first three walls, nearly knocking herself unconscious. This being, definitely didn't wish for her to return…or maybe that was what she wished for her to think?

Kagome, placing her hand down on the ground, pushed her body back up and stumbled back a little. She caught herself from smacking straight into a tree and righted herself. Everything in her body protested against her, wanting for her to drop down back on to the ground and take a small nap. She refused. Inuyasha was calling, in some way or form; he wanted her to find him.

Blood rushing throughout her veins like she'd been running three miles in less than a moment; Kagome braced herself and launched at the next barrier standing before her. This time, she went through with ease and stopped short at the next to turn back. She'd broken through the others with a lot more force and nearly fried herself. So why in the world was she able to pass through that one with no difficulty? Trying not to think too much on it, she braced herself again and charged. Just like the one she'd went through, she shot through three more like a piercing bullet from a smoking gun and nearly collided into a clothed chest.

"Kagome?" Miroku asked his hand extended to steady her shaking shoulders. It was hard to breath and she nearly broke down at seeing Miroku's usually serene face etched with worry. Relief poured into her body and she relaxed enough to fall and sit on the ground. Thank the Gods, now she had some help. The houshi was next to her within a second, the back of his hand touching her forehead before pulling away with wide eyes. "Kagome you're burning up," Turning, he called for the tayiji who was just around the hut, finishing her hunt for Kagome's herbs.

The miko could hear feet hustling around and soon she came face to face with the worried expression of Sango in front of her. "Kagome? Were you attacked again?" It seemed Sango could read Kagome a lot better than she noticed before. Without even having to respond to her question, Kagome started to tip forward, face falling into the tayiji's shoulder for her to get the answer. "Miroku the mansion, who's ever in there, has it out for Kagome. They did this to her." Sango tossed a glance toward the mansion with a glare, her insides burning with rage. Being tired of watching as her loved ones were attacked while she could do nothing, this did no more than rattle her sibling protectiveness over the young miko.

There was no way in the seven hells that she was going to let whatever evil was out to harm Kagome. Be damned of her dead body, no one was going to harm another person dear to her.

"Whatever it is, Kagome needs to be hidden and rest. I'll take her back to the hut and place a sutra or two around the area. Who ever it is that's after her won't be able to detect her with the sutras in place." Miroku picked up the limp form of the miko from the Taijiya's arms and wrapped an arm about her waist, hefting her light frame up in bridal style. "After that we should probably investigate the mansion once more. Something didn't feel quite right when you the two of you managed to get inside while no one else could."

Sango nodded and followed behind the monk. Lifting the wicker door covering to allow Miroku to enter, she noticed something amiss. "Hey, have you seen Inuyasha?"

Miroku placed Kagome in the pallet on the floor and covered her up with a blanket that she used the night before. "No I haven't. But he hasn't shown up ready to break a neck because of Kagome which worries me."

They watched as Kagome's face contoured up in despair at the mention of the hanyou's name.

"This troubles me. More than likely he would have been at Kagome's side by now." Sango switched her eyes from the young miko on the floor toward the doorway.

"I know what you mean. Ever since we came to this village there has been something very ominous floating about. Neither I or Kagome could figure out what but we both could tell something was wrong." Her eyes narrowed as she pushed back the door mat. "And it's coming from that damn mansion."

Brushing a bit of hair from the woman's pale face, Miroku stood up and walked up behind Sango where he wrapped an arm about her waist. "Whoever or whatever it is, I'll make sure they do not harm any of you."

Sango smiled. "And as for you?"

The monk blinked and gazed toward her as she turned in his embrace. "Myself? Well…"

"We work together Miroku."

The Taijiya looked at him as if to dare him to oppose her.

He didn't.

Satisfied, Sango glanced over the monk's shoulder to see Kagome still seeming to battle whatever nightmare she'd been having since she fell unconscious. "I think I should look for Inuyasha."

At that Miroku no longer remained silent as he gave her a heavy look that said more than what words could have said.

"Miroku, please think about it. You're the one with the spiritual powers to keep an eye on your sutras for Kagome's safety."

A smirk graced his lips that Sango looking at him like he'd transformed into another form.

"A compromise it is. We'll both look in the village for Inuyasha. For all we may know, he's around somewhere and simply was distracted." Though neither of them believed it, someone might have spotted the hanyou around somewhere. Even possibly a clue as to where he may have gone.

"Alright."

"But," Miroku waggled a finger, "if we find nothing then I want you to go back to Kagome. If the sutra's come off it's not my spiritual power that will hold the enemy off." Sango made an attempt to protest but sighed instead. Once again, Miroku had a point.

"Fine, but only if we have no trace of Inuyasha in the village," Sango warned before she backed away to allow Miroku to place his sutras about the hut. The young miko remained silent, only every so often muttering what they figured was Inuyasha's name. Her face still stayed ghostly pale as though something were seeping the life right out of her body. Even Miroku started to worry and checked her vital signs only to find that she was fine.

Once they were finished with sealing the hut, hiding the miko from view, Sango and Miroku leave to look for the missing hanyou. When the room was quiet once again, left only to the woman lying in the pallet, did tears stream down her face.

----------

An hour had passed and they couldn't find hide or tail of their companion. It was almost as if he had disappeared without a trace entailing where he went to.

Sango was the first to growl with frustration and took it out on the dirt clods about the ground. "This is ridiculous; he had to have been seen, even for a moment."

Miroku patted her shoulder. "I know Sango; we just have to stay calm."

The Taijiya sighed before looking about the village like something would spark out to her about Inuyasha's whereabouts. Nothing. "How hard is it not to spot him? I mean, he wears bright red, with silver hair…not to mention the dog ears he sports on top of his head for crying out loud." She huffed at the end when she noticed a large blur from the corner of her eye.

Sango turned to find a villager staring at them with interest.

The woman stood, no older her mid thirties, with hair twisted into a bun as a large dark blue cloak draped over her shoulders. Sango had never seen her before in the village and if she had, something told her that she wouldn't forget a face like that. Although she seemed old, no wrinkles marred her face and she almost could have stood as a younger woman – possibly an older teen.

Quickly her attention shot to her fiancé who was staring at the woman as well. Normally, he would have tried to squeeze or rub before getting clobbered by her. But instead he remained firm in his position next to her, which certainly struck her as odd.

"Do you speak of that young hanyou?" The woman asked a little bit too nicely.

"Have you seen him?" Miroku asked.

The woman tilted her head slightly, contemplating. "I believe I have. He was the one who was taken."

Both the eyes of the monk and slayer widened. "Taken?" Sango managed to get out.

"By whom might I ask?" Miroku stepped forward only a foot closer. The woman didn't seem to notice his hesitation or she was ignoring it. Either way, Sango noticed the odd behavior of the monk and the strangeness of the woman without a problem.

"The evil spirit of the sorceress who lives in the mansion," The woman brushed back a bit of hair behind her shoulder, showing a small black mark on the back of her hand. Sango memorized the symbol once before. It was a mark used by demons to hold value over humans.

So the woman was a slave to a demon? Was it the sorceress? She didn't voice it but suddenly she had a bad feeling about this woman. It smelled like a trap, looked like a trap and felt like one – Sango didn't have to a doubt about what this woman was up to. That had explained why Miroku was distant with the woman.

"The sorceress you say? May I ask how you know of her and what she would want with our friend?" The monk watched as the woman's face contoured in one of concentration. So he hadn't been paranoid when he felt it a moment before the woman had shown herself.

There was a link from the mansion to where they stood. He could have felt it a mile away with its wicked spikes. That only meant the woman appeared here from the mansion only a second before he detected her.

Eyes narrowed at the woman, he waited for an aggressive retaliation to his question when it went unanswered. So, the wench had sent a messenger out.

Well, that only served to prove who was after Kagome and probably Inuyasha as well.

"That I do not know. Though I've heard the sorceress had been banished inside the mansion for over a century. Villagers say that she once had a lover who betrayed her and stole her spiritual powers away before selling her soul to the keeper of hell. They say afterwards, she asked for revenge in return she would bring a pair of souls every ten years on the anniversary of when she exacted her revenge." The robes shifted over the woman's body and finally Sango got a nice glimpse of something glowing within her robes. When Sango finally realized what it was, it only seemed to put more questions in her mind.

Why would the sorceress send a puppet? "Her revenge?" The woman's eyes shifted off from Miroku to Sango so quickly, she would have sworn the woman had broken her neck.

"No one knows what she had wished for her revenge, only that the action marks her deadline to add souls to the hell keeper's quota."

Sango didn't allow another minute to pass. "You know an awful lot about this sorceress. Would you know why she might be after a young woman with spiritual powers?"

The woman look puzzled for a moment before replying "Most likely to steal the woman's powers."

"And how exactly could she do that?" Miroku interjected between the women's back and forth game.

It was quite obvious the woman knew a vital bit of information into finding Inuyasha and protecting Kagome from what ever was after them.

The woman actually looked taken aback by the question. As if the game of innocence was going to work now.

"I know that you're not as ignorant as you are portraying to us. I wish to know how the sorceress wishes to steal my friend's powers."

Once again, the woman looked like she was contemplating something in her mind before replying with a curt, "I wouldn't know."

All of a sudden the next thing they all knew, a fist was getting ready to connect with the puppet's face when Miroku grabbed a hold of Sango.

"She knows something! Let me go, I'll beat it the hell out of her." The tayiji growled when the monk didn't loosen and actually started to break through his hold when the mysterious woman backed up with a laugh mingling along her lips. "Damn it Miroku!"

"You think that I work for the Sorceress? Well I am sorry to disappoint you both but I do not work for that cad of a woman. Unfortunately all I can tell you is that your friend is with her. If only to further tear apart that young woman, she's using her lover against her. It's cruel and it's something I would never participate in." She eyed the couple as if waiting to be given an apology. There wasn't a single one formed or attempted.

"And we should believe you?" Sango yelled, ready to knock her lights out, be damned if Miroku go along for the ride. "Why should I trust you and place my friends in danger? I don't trust a single word you say."

With a small nod and a smile, the woman bowed her head. "You shouldn't trust me. But I do not speak a lie. If I did, I would die. For that is what the fates have placed upon my shoulders at the time that I rouse to this world." Green eyes lifted to watch as the couple gasped at the sight.

Miroku finally released Sango. "You're a prophet? Why in the world would you be here posing as a messenger of the Sorceress?"

This time the woman didn't hesitate and scoffed. "It was the only way I could come to you without being detected by her royal bitchiness."

Well, that certainly had caught the monk and slayer off guard as their mouths dropped the ground.

"So you masked your powers with that of hers so you wouldn't be caught?" The prophet nodded as her smile returned to her lips. Suddenly Sango rethought her age completely to something of a woman in her twenties.

Reluctant not to beat the prophet simply because there was a need to take her stress out on someone, Sango mimicked Miroku's earlier actions and stood farther away from her, barely in hearing range.

"Were you sent here to help us?" Miroku asked, a little baffled that a prophet would be standing in front of him without a real true purpose. Only those higher in power could send a prophet out of their way to help simple mortals.

"Sent here to help Kagome," She corrected as she pulled away the dark blue cloak to show the glowing object had been an amulet that only higher prophets received to show honor and respect to.

"Only Kagome, now why would you be sent simply to help only her?" Sango inquired as she tried to still her hand from reaching her little spare dagger in her belt.

The prophet noticed the direction Sango was going and gave her a smile only meant to pester her already growing distrust in her. "Because of what Kagome is, what's she's capable of, that is why I am here. To make sure nothing happens to her and also to allow some training in her abilities. Mainly because the young miko is not trained in her spiritual powers, the sorceress most likely is drawing her lover to her to draw the miko out. I'm here to prevent any harm toward her."

Sango rolled her eyes. "A little late for that aren't we. If you haven't noticed Kagome's battling with the bitch for awhile now."

The prophet nodded. "That I know."

"You're losing me here. If you're here to protect her then why did she get harmed?" Already irritation was filtering through the tayiji's blood as she tried her damnedest to not jump the woman – prophet with her damn smugness.

Miroku had to fight back his own temptation to gulp with all the tension in the air between the two. "I don't quite follow as well-" The prophet turned her gaze to him, a sweet look in her eyes.

"I'm not here to make you understand." Sango opened her mouth to curse her out but fell quiet when she noticed the pulse in the prophet's eyes and her mouth tightened into a frown. She was no longer joking around. "Just know that in order to protect Kagome, you must let her fight, not hide. If you continue to hide her away, the separation from the hanyou will cause her to slowly die of heartache."

Miroku suddenly felt ill at those words. "Will the same thing happen to Inuyasha?"

The prophet's eyes dulled and she turned her head in the direction of the hut Kagome resided in. "I am not sure. But for Kagome to live she needs the hanyou. For that hanyou to survive if he truly loves her as much then he will most likely perish after she has."

Both Sango and Miroku felt that solid lump that formed when the words perish and die came into play. Neither wanted their friends dead, they were practically a dysfunctional but loved family. "Do you know anyway to break through that barrier without Kagome's powers?" Sango asked, still having the hardest time trying to block out her young miko friend's life waning.

"No. Kagome is the only one to break the barrier, mainly because she is the strongest. The sorceress wishes to gain that woman's body and power. The hanyou is most likely bait for her to follow into the mansion. I warn you, do not allow her to use her powers in vain if she is to die."

They nodded in understanding and the prophet seemed a little relieved though it was obvious she was quite worried for someone she didn't truly know.

"You care about her, don't you?" Miroku inquired and the prophet didn't try and hide her emotions as they flickered across her face.

"There is a reason that girl could break through time's barriers. No other miko has ever been able to do such."

Sango eyed her before crossing her arms over her chest. "That doesn't answer his question. Do you care about Kagome or not?"

Eyes flickered with pain that Sango had known all to well.

"Yes," Closing her eyes, the woman tried to break away whatever pain or saddened memory she'd been seeing and turned back to the couple, "but that isn't important right now."

"Will watch her." Miroku stated, easing the woman a bit more. "Sango, I wish you to stay here with Kagome until she is better. If she's the only one to fight this sorceress then we need her at full strength."

Sango wanted to argue but didn't. "Fine but where are you going then?"

They all knew the answer to that even before he spoke it. "The mansion."

"Be wary up there, monk." Pulling her cape back over her head, the prophet handed the tayiji a small beaded necklace. "Give this to the miko when she awakens. She'll know of what to do with it."

"Is there anyway we can contact you if we-" The prophet caught Sango offguard when the woman pulled out a large staff from her kimono sleeve.

"I will come when needed, for now I wish you luck and safety. This is something far greater than even Naraku himself."

That didn't leave a good feeling in either the monk's or the tayiji's stomach.

A cloud of mist formed about the staff's ornament until it engulfed the prophet, leaving only mist before there was nothing left to say she'd ever been there.

"That was creepy," Sango shivered and started to head back to the hut.

"Indeed." Miroku started to head off toward the mansion when he heard the woman's foot steps stop behind him and turn.

"You better come back alive, Miroku. Otherwise I'll never forgive you."

A smile pulled at his lips as he heard the worry in his woman's voice, nearly melting his heart.

"Don't worry dear Sango; it will take more than a woman with a scary mansion to out me." He turned and gave her a famous smile before continuing his walk up the mansion's entryway.

Sango couldn't stop herself as she frowned at his retreating back. In the pit of her stomach, something felt awful and wrong. It was possible she was just scared for Miroku and the other's safety but something still nagged at her.

How could this woman be stronger than Naraku but need Kagome's body and powers?

----------

Something cold touched her forearm and she moved to try and get away only to find she couldn't. More coldness touched her, this time on her leg, side and hand. It felt awful and thick yet flowed like water.

She knew it wasn't water; could smell the odd odor that didn't quite sit well with her stomach.

Nauseas from the smell, she tried to move again this time successful. Pulling herself up to her full height, she made her way down a narrow path that only has a small light at the end.

Trying her hardest she ran until she came crashing into a barrier that was almost identical to the ones in the woods. Kagome moaned as her body protested to even move an inch. It was like getting fried with electricity only it wasn't what shocked her.

Just as she tried to move, something caught her eye and she turned to find something white out farther from her. It looked like a sheet of ice with something lying frozen on it.

Her brown eyes widened in fear as it finally dawned on her. "INUYASHA!"

Trying to get up on her feet quickly, Kagome felt another jolt hit her, nearly knocking her back again. Biting her bottom lip, the miko moved even harder as she had in the woods and tackled it until she felt a spark fly deep inside her. It felt strange and different but also empowering at the same time.

Almost as if it was meant to be with her, Kagome attacked another barrier this time with a less amount of power.

Or was it, she had gotten stronger?

Carrying herself into the frozen ice, Kagome's legs trembled as she fell down on to the ice and touched Inuyasha's cold face. "Dear Gods Inuyasha, what's happened to you?"

It wasn't a mirage of her nightmare. No, for some dubious reason, she was sitting in front of her hanyou. The real Inuyasha. Her Inuyasha.

He was asleep, frozen alive.

"I don't know how we got here, but I'm going to get us out." Kagome said as her breaths became shallower and puffs of white air became visible. She was going to free them from here.

She was going to have her hanyou back; the love of her life back.

Closing her eyes, Kagome concentrated on that spark that she'd felt seconds before and pulled from it, allowing it to consume her until she felt it flow throughout her body.

She wanted to be free, to live a life with Inuyasha and be happy.

She wanted Inuyasha to be happy.

Eyes flew open as she felt everything around her pulse to life.

Power submerged throughout her body and scattered into shards about her reminding her of when the Shikon no Tama had shattered into tiny shards.

Without any warning, light filtered through out the darkness and Kagome raised her arm to block out its intensity.

----------

Sango made it back to the hut while still wondering of whether it had been a bad idea to allow the monk to go on his own when she felt something spark. It was only an instant but it wasn't something she would pass away as unimportant and rushed inside the hut to find Kagome engulfed in pure bright light. The room's air flowed about with life in it.

"Kagome!"

The miko's eyes started to fluttered open to find teary eyes looking down at her. She smiled until she looked over the older woman's shoulder. A blue-white bird flew about in the room, flapping its bright colorful wings. It was breath-taking and yet chilling. Never had she felt so much power before.

"Sango, Inuyasha's been-" Her voice hoarse, Kagome coughed trying her hardest to make out what she needed to say. If they didn't reach the hanyou soon, something told her in her gut that Inuyasha would die. "He's been"

"Taken, I know. Miroku went to investigate the mansion now."

Kagome sighed, relieved that her friends were two steps ahead of her. "I know that woman is after him. He's suffering because of me, of who I am."

Perplexed but the oddness of her words, Sango asked her what she meant but the miko simply shook her head and started to sit up.

"We need to follow after Miroku. I need to save Inuyasha from that bitch." The woman who'd been like an older sister her simply laughed when Kagome growled the obscenity out.

"It looks like Inuyasha's rubbing off on you." Sango kidded, trying to lighten the mood and Kagome smiled lightly, allowing her friend to feel like she helped.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kagome smiled and started to pull the covers off of her when pain shot throughout her body.

"Easy," The tayiji eased her back into the pallet noticing the many pearls of sweat coating her forehead and skin.

"Something's coming," Kagome managed between pants "and it's coming pretty fast with a lot of power." Sango turned around to look at the doorway.

She could feel it too without having much spiritual power herself; she was scared more than she'd ever been in her life.

----------

Dark smoke poured off the corner of the paper until it flamed up, burning away the sutra that had been placed along the hut. Then the other quickly followed until there was nothing but ash which the wind licked away with its fiery power.

The hut, no longer was safe.

A wicked fanged smile grew.

Tbc


	6. Darkness Within The Shadows

**Darkness Within The Shadows**

_Sakura Blossom Epic Chapter Six_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!_

**Another chapter? So soon? **

**Rated M For Violence and Mayhem (and sex)**

**EDIT: Recently Beta'ed now. Thanks Geezus.**

_X_

Miroku approached the mansion, his vision focused solely on the doorway that neither he nor Inuyasha had been able to enter earlier. Now with Inuyasha missing, it was more than likely that someone was controlling it from the inside. Allowing only those it wished to enter, and most likely keeping those that sensed its true motives. A chill spread along his forearm and the monk subconsciously went to rub it away as he circled around the front. The structure of the building held mysteries to even his eye as he couldn't seem to find a window or entrance for servants back when it was in service. From what he'd been told by the villagers, the place used to hold nothing but fond memories as a Lord had taken watch over the village, holding festivals at his mansion with every fortnight of a season.

And then she came.

Like a vicious wind that swept a gentle rain until it turned into a downpour of doom, she had entered the Lord's life, intent on taking what she could.

The villagers had warned the Lord of her intentions, but he would not listen, being too deeply in love.

Soon after, the villagers stayed far away from the village. Unfortunately, the Lord in his haste wanting to keep the woman happy had told her that everything that was his was hers – including the village that he kept safe.

Miroku was amazed at the irony in one man's mistake. He'd wanted to protect the village, keep it safe and then ended up giving it to the worst creature that would destroy it.

Later on they had found his body wrapped in markings that held claim to a spell, which remained cast over his body. He'd been jaded by the woman only to be tricked. Brainwashed into loving her until finally she sucked him for all that he was worth.

Years went on, and the woman grew greedier by the day, calling young men to her mansion at night where they would not return by morning or any mornings to come. Eventually, tired and angered the villagers fought back. The woman simply threw a barrier around the mansion and any who dared to venture near were fatally paralyzed, eyes wide open in death.

At the last resort, they went and sent a messenger to a nearby village to find whom ever they could that had spiritual power to defeat the monstrous woman. Only one received the message and answered.

Her name was Midoriko.

She fought the barrier with almost ease and caused the evil wench to falter.

"How dare you! I am Sakura of the heavens and hells!" She had hissed in Midoriko's face before she was sealed inside the mansion. It had been said that Midoriko after hearing what the woman had called herself, knew that she could not kill a mythical creature- evil as it was. Instead, she kept a blood barrier around the mansion, locking away the sorceress for eternity.

The villagers rejoiced and lived on for decades in peace. Unbeknownst to them that the pure miko who had sealed away the evil Sakura had perished, allowing the barrier to weaken when the Shikon no Tama was created.

Sakura afterward learned to lure in stray villagers and travelers, searching for a body to steal, wanting to return to being able to roam free.

After hearing such a story, Miroku knew without a doubt the village was not safe and sent Shippou back to Lady Kaede's along with Kirara.

Miroku's attention focused in on something that he found on the barren forest ground. A sparkle glowed in the sunlight as he reached for it. It was a charm.

Woven in gold, it looked to the shape of a heart.

The monk sucked in a growl as he realized where he'd seen it before. Damn it, it was the locket Kagome had given to the hanyou. That could only mean that if the stories were exact then Inuyasha couldn't have entered the mansion without being rid of it. Not with Kagome's kinetic power holding over the charm. It was something they'd learned when Inuyasha had felt a spark from it when Kagome thought he'd been in danger. Which, from what he could tell, only meant the miko had more power than any of them had possibly imagined.

He knew Kagome was strong, he'd just never been aware as just too how strong that was.

That could only mean that it was definitely Kagome, Sakura was targeting. If she managed to get a hold of the miko's body, she'd not only have access to her own power, but that of Kagome's. The monk nearly shuddered at the thought. Sakura was already powerful when even being confined. Gods only knew how hard it would be if she had not only her power but also of a powerful miko like Kagome. It was beyond dangerous.

Just then, he felt a tremor of power that sliced through the air and down his back for only a split moment before it disappeared from behind. He turned toward the path that led to the village. Whatever it'd been, it was definitely resilient. For a moment he'd almost felt like someone had hit him with it.

Or was it…

Kagome.

Without stopping, he raced down the path only to run into a thick invisible wall that felt like a ton of metal. It electrified his body, the smell of his skin burning as he was thrown back a good yard away. There was a loud snap and the monk cringed as pain shot throughout his shoulder.

"Damn it!" Miroku seethed as he sat up, grabbing his right arm. Blood spattered the ground below him and he had to bite his tongue from yelling out in pain. So that had been Kagome sending him a call for help and that bitch Sakura had blocked his path. Damn it.

Sometimes he truly hated being right. He winced when he tried to stand and decided to sit on the ground for a moment while he figured out exactly what had happened. The barrier had felt like the one used at the entrance to the mansion, the one neither he nor Inuyasha could pass through.

That could only mean that if Sakura was putting that much power into a barrier to keep _him_ away, then most likely she was making her move on Kagome and Sango. He just hoped they had enough power between the two of them to fight who ever was attacking them, off.

An image of the two women splashed across his mind like the puddle of blood on the ground. They were fighting with all their hardest, one of them; Sango was thrown against the farther wall, the sound of her bones making a sickening pop. He shook his head at the image of his woman breaking apart. No, she was too strong, too stubborn to go down that easy.

Drawling on all the strength he had left, he pulled himself up to stand, his arm still held tightly to his chest. There had to be away around the barrier. Kagome had been able to break through it.

Realization hit him so hard he almost fell backward with a laugh. Turning around, he picked up the heart he'd dropped when he heard Kagome's call. If it was capable of protecting Inuyasha, then it was also possible of shoving enough of Kagome's energy back at the barrier, which should hopefully be enough to let him slip passed.

Thankfully, he'd left his staff back at the hut; otherwise he was sure he wouldn't make it while trying to carry it with a broken arm. Miroku came in front of the barrier. An inch from his face, the barrier sizzled, as if knowing his plan. His hand clenched the locket tightly as Miroku took a deep breath and closed off his mind to the world and centered it on the energy radiating off the locket.

Heat radiated off of it so quickly, Miroku almost dropped it from the intensity. Taking a ragged breath, the monk concentrated on the pain in his right arm and fused it with the power in the locket. Within a moment he could here the sizzling of the barrier silence and he cracked one cerulean blue eye open to find a circle forming in the barrier like it had been burned through. He didn't waste another second as he took his last chances of escape and flew through the opening. The side of his robe sizzled and he knew that he'd caught himself on the leg but didn't stop to bother with it, flying down the path as fast as his human feet could carry him.

---------

The village was unusually quiet for midday. The chirping of birds which was usually heard remained dead silent. No villagers roamed outside of their huts, as if knowing something was coming and stayed in what they only knew as a safe haven.

Miroku could sense it as well, though his was more aware of where the ominous feeling was coming from. The view of the hut that he and the others were staying in appeared as he slowed down. His senses felt like they'd been zapped with so much energy that he was sensitive to all things.

His heart nearly stopped when he noticed something smeared along the edge of the doorway – blood.

Voices that seemed frantic drifted toward his ears that came from inside the hut. He quickly rushed in to find a sight that had his stomach twisting in pain and fear.

There standing in the doorway, he could feel his heart shattering.

Sango was farther off in the hut, blood smeared along her face as she tried to stand up after been tossed into the hut's walls. Her eyes pleaded for help as she tried to keep herself from falling.

"Miroku," her voice was just above a whisper, broken in sobs.

The monk looked to what had caused the chaos. In the center of the room, a hanyou with long silver hair held the miko by the throat in the air. His claws dug into the young woman's neck, causing a whimper to fall from her lips. Tears bled from her eyes as she tried to touch the hanyou's skin, to reassure him she was not a threat. He didn't even blink as he held her tightly, never allowing access oxygen to pass through her shivering lips.

Dirty matted silver bangs fell into his eyes, obscuring his face from the monk and the others. But he knew, without a doubt to the identity of their attacker.

Miroku eased in, conscious that the hanyou wasn't aware of him when his foot touched metal. He looked down and was grateful to find his staff no more than an inch from him. Quickly attaining it, Miroku had to move quick, aware that Kagome's body was beyond pale and her limbs were starting to sag. Without hesitation, he swung the staff around, allowing it to collide with the back of Inuyasha's head. The hanyou stumbled, releasing his grip from Kagome's throat as she fell to the floor. Miroku didn't waste a second as Inuyasha seemed temporarily incoherent and seized Kagome from the floor as his arm protested in pain and brought her toward Sango who was just barely standing.

Kagome whimpered, a bruise already starting to form along her neck as she watched her mate. It was both heartbreaking and frightening to see him so lost in darkness. She merely wished to reach out to him and wrap her arms around him, to will him to remember who they were. To whom she was.

Deeply wishing to wash away the pain in the hanyou's posture, Kagome felt an arm wrap around her mid section, suddenly tossed back behind purple and black robes. Her hands twisted in them as she tried to get Miroku to listen to her.

"Don't" She croaked her voice hoarse and hardly recognizable as she wheezed to bring air through her lungs. Miroku winced as he felt her petite hands squeeze him tightly on the shoulder, desperate to protect her mate.

At the sound of Kagome's crying, the hanyou turned toward them, apparently alert once more about their presence though he didn't budge from his place in front of them.

Kagome cried his name out, Sango already beside her, trying to ease her to stay put.

Finally, Miroku caught sight of the hanyou's face when he looked up. A murderous stare met his cobalt eyes as the hanyou's were completely consumed with blackness.

An involuntary shudder went through the monk. This was not the hanyou he knew, this was not his friend staring at him. No, this was not Inuyasha.

It was the sorceress Sakura, her eyes beady black and her fangs hanging over her lip. She was in the form of Inuyasha, though it seemed that he was no longer there.

But something neither he nor even Sakura saw shown through to Kagome. "He's in pain." She murmured to him, though all of them could hear her quiet cry. "He knows what he's doing to us – and" she broke off, tears welling up in her eyes and throat, "its killing him." The last, was barely a whisper.

Miroku eyed the hanyou's form and saw nothing but the swirling blackness in his eyes when something flickered in a glow. The monk gasped as two lone beads of pain rolled down the hanyou's cheeks.

So Sakura couldn't control all of him. It explained why there were marks all along his arms, covered in blood. He'd most likely been fighting off her hold and did that to himself, to stop from coming here and harming Kagome. His attention was twisted toward Sango and noticed she didn't have a wound that bled. It was Inuyasha's blood.

Kagome managed to stand on her own two feet as she tried to get Sango to let go of her. "He needs my help! Can't you see that?" She screeched, no longer listening to any of her friends. She only wished to comfort the hanyou, to take away his pain and absorb it into her own. That look in his eyes doubled and a crimson dot bloomed in the center, where his pupils should have been.

"Kagome," Inuyasha panted, his voice sounded burdened with heaviness. His eyes turned away from the tearful miko and went to the monk's shocked expression. "Get her…away, please. Don't let them near the mansion. Get everyone out." His last words were drowned out as pain lacerated his chest, making him scream out in pain.

Kagome flinched as if she'd felt it just from hearing his howl.

A ripple went under his arm, moving up as Inuyasha clenched his teeth together, already tasting blood as he tried not to lash out and unintentionally harm the others.

"Get. Her. Out!" Each word was growled and Miroku moved to grab Kagome about the waist and pull her up in his arms as he helped Sango walk. He didn't even give the hanyou a backwards look as they made their way around the hanyou, toward the doorway.

That was when it happened.

Kagome had been giving off bloody screams of wanting to stay with the hanyou and then the next, a blue ball of energy sparked from her body.

It flourished the room in a bright light, sending a brilliance that was blinding. Kagome didn't seem to be effected by it as she managed to get out of his hold and run toward the hanyou.

Inuyasha whined, his eyes searching for a means of escape. He didn't want to hurt her anymore than he already had. Gods, just seeing the bruise along her neck had placed a jagged knife through his heart before it twisted at the idea that he'd been the cause of her pain.

"Please," He murmured, already starting to lose control. The blue ball floated about, swirling its form between the two of them. "I don't want to hurt you."

The miko didn't obey like he'd begged her to. Instead, she stood firm, her arms stretching open as if she were calling upon something. The ball grew bigger and Inuyasha finally focused on the energy pouring from it.

"I won't let you be in pain, Inuyasha." She whispered, love reflecting in her eyes.

The ball floated, growing larger before slipping into the hanyou's chest. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

Miroku saw as the ball disappeared, now absorbed into the hanyou's body and then Kagome starting to descend to the ground, barely being caught by his arms.

He checked her pulse to find that it was barely there. His own heart heavy, he lifted the girl up in his arms when he noticed his arm was no longer in pain. The bone seemed to have healed, his skin already puckering up into a thin scar. Miroku turned to find Sango also bewildered as she walked toward them without limping.

"She healed us," he told the tayiji before he turned his attention to the hanyou who was now down on all fours, his head bowed as his hair fanned about him like a curtain.

A burning in his hand had the monk startled to find the locket he'd forgotten glowing bright white in his hand.

Kagome didn't open her eyes, her lips turning blue as her body temperature dropped.

"Were losing her."

Sango touched the miko's cheek, different emotions washing throughout her body, leaving her lost as what to feel first. "Kagome, please. Open you're eyes."

"She's not dying," a voice floated from behind them. A woman, dark black hair lightly tracing her features stood at the doorway. Her eyes, icy blue focused in on the unconscious miko "merely restoring her power. Right now, she only appears that she's dying but it's quite the opposite. After that little show, her powers have been tapped one too many times without any training. Now they're pulling in all resources so they can heal Kagome and also recharge."

Miroku walked out of the hut carrying Kagome, Sango just barely behind him as she watched Inuyasha on the ground. "What about him?" She asked the prophet.

The prophet looked at the hanyou, her eyes turning from impassive to sympathetic. "Trying to fight off the demon that took a hold of him with Kagome's power but it seems he will just barely gain control."

Sango watched as the hanyou's claws dug deeply into the floorboards which splintered under the sheer pressure.

The prophet stepped forward, her hand outward toward the hanyou. His body stilled as tiny pebbles of water dripped down his forehead. "Go to sleep. Fight her in you're dreams where you have more strength." She dropped her hand just as Inuyasha dropped unconscious to the floor.

"What did you do?" Miroku asked as he stepped just behind the woman. He placed Kagome was neatly against a boulder with Sango tending to her who mumbled something that he dared not repeat.

The prophet turned her head toward the monk, her eyes holding some emotion though it was hard to tell exactly what. "Allowed him to fight Sakura in his dreams. He'll have a better grip over his actions along with power. Kagome certainly did a number to herself with giving over some of her power to the hanyou, though it will eventually return to her." She 'tsked' as a proud smile pulled at her lips, her icy eyes wavering on the young woman.

"But I must say it is very unheard of to have an untrained miko like herself to willingly hand over her powers even temporarily to a hanyou."

It was Miroku's turn to stun her as he laughed. "Apparently you haven't met the two of them. They are nothing but "unheard of". Even Inuyasha's affections toward Kagome are unheard of. He was nothing but viciously against any human relations, especially those with spiritual powers in the past. In the end, he falls in love and mates with possibly one of the most powerful mikos around."

The prophet smiled. "The two of them continue to surprise everyone, even I." She laughed before her eyes turned back toward the hanyou.

His body had fallen so that his face was up against the floor, one arm squished down with his weight. "We might want to move him."

Miroku nodded. "Yes, it would be bad if he were anywhere near Kagome."

The prophet shook her head, "No, that's not the reason. When he wakes up, he'll most likely be whining you're ears off from all the pain of staying in that one spot."

She missed the monk's blanched expression or possibly ignored it as she moved forward, her fingers rising as did the hanyou, following her path. She twisted her finger in the air and Inuyasha turned, now lying in the air on his back before she placed him gently on the ground.

"There, that's better."

Miroku shook his head. "Who are you? Really?"

The woman gave a mysterious smile as she eyed the monk. "I'm what you'd call in Kagome's time, a fairy godmother." Miroku frowned in confusion. "Guardian Angel. Protector." She corrected.

"For whom?"

The prophet's smile turned into a genuine kind hearted measure. "For one, but as they are one, it requires me to watch the two of them."

Sango neatly placed an herbal medicine along Kagome's cheek where she'd been cut by Inuyasha's claw.

The monk was at a loss. "Huh?"

The prophet gave off a laugh that seemed like she enjoyed confusing people. "Kagome and Inuyasha are at times, two. But when they are together their souls form one being. Sakura had been able to steal and use Inuyasha's body only because Kagome had been away from him. Had she been in the room at the time and not pushing his love away to protect him from a fate Sakura had gently prodded into Kagome's mind, Sakura wouldn't have had any chance of touching Inuyasha. The sorceress's power would have been nullified in an instant."

Miroku nodded, finally placing the puzzle pieces of the two's actions lately. "So that was why Kagome had been running around earlier. Why she seemed so scared and worried by a feeling when we first arrived here."

The prophet waggled her finger at him, "Not entirely. That feeling she felt was not just her own. Inuyasha hadn't felt anything because he was so busy trying to make sure Kagome was safe that he ignored his instincts. So, instead of that feeling dying away into nothing, it went to his other half, the one that would listen."

"Kagome."

Black strands fell into icy blue eyes as she turned on her heel and pointed her extended finger at the miko. "Exactly. See, Kagome has the power to feel a presence just as any miko could. However, she isn't any ordinary miko. Her powers are amplified not only by her odd inheritance but also because it gets magnified by her mate's."

"So another word, Kagome's powers are connected with Inuyasha's. But have they always been this connected?"

"No," The prophet watched as the miko took in a deep breath through her mouth, her eyes still tightly sealed, "Kagome and Inuyasha are soul mates. In being that, they've always had a connection but when Inuyasha took Kagome as his mate, their connection became more than a few strands that told them more than just how the other was feeling."

Suddenly, Kagome's eyes sprang open as she sat up so quickly, Sango almost fell backward. "Kiya, what are you doing? Help Inuyasha!"

Silence filtered through and Miroku looked to find the prophet's face was suddenly gray with surprise. "How in the world do you-"

"I've known for awhile now. Now please," Kagome begged, grabbing her chest as she coughed from shouting "Inuyasha needs you're help."

The prophet, Kiya sighed. "Why am I surprised that you were aware of my presence." Muttering to herself, Kiya walked back into the hut to find Inuyasha's face twisted in pain.

"Looks like he isn't doing too well even in his dreams." Kiya turned her eyes toward the wall Sango had been pinned against to and lifted a hand up. There was nothing but a few of their bags and a lump blanket covering something long. Her fingers rose and so did the object until the blanket fell away and showed the Tetsaiuga.

"This should help," She smirked as the weapon flew toward Inuyasha. She grabbed the hilt and nestled it in the hanyou's arm, placing the hilt in his open clawed hand. Immediately, Inuyasha's claw closed around it on his own accord.

Kagome was already entering the hut when Kiya pulled up from her spot next to the hanyou.

"He's fine now. I've given him his weapon, which will aid him in fighting Sakura from his system."

The miko sighed out loud as she took a spot next to where Kiya had just been.

"Thank Goodness."

Kiya eyed her. "So tell me exactly when did you figure out that I was here?"

Kagome gave a short half hearted laugh. "It's not every day you feel a power that seems uniquely familiar to you, though you're not sure how. Besides, my dreams seem to link to what's to come. I saw you come a month before you ever appeared to Miroku and Sango."

She watched as Kiya's jaw nearly dropped to the floor before quickly compiling her composure into something more acceptable for a high ranked prophet.

The miko moved and wiped away a blanket of sweat coming from the hanyou's forehead. "He's fighting it off. I just wish he wasn't in so much pain still."

Kiya smiled warmly as she squatted down beside the miko, her arm extending around the girl's frail form as she pulled her into her side. "It will be alright Kagome. Have faith in Inuyasha's will power."

Kagome nodded, her eyes never wavering from the hanyou's face.

Just then a loud bellowing scream filled the air.

"What the hell was that?" Sango asked as she came inside the hut, Miroku right behind her.

"It seems we've just pissed Sakura off." Kiya announced her voice flat.

Amber eyes opened.

tbc


	7. Walk a Sinful Road

**Walk a Sinful Road**

_Sakura Blossom Epic Chapter Seven_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!_

**FINALLY! A CHAPTER! Yes, my muse decided to be nice and allow me to write this next chapter.**

**Rated M For Violence and Mayhem (and sex)**

**_X_**

Damn the bitch to hell! How dare she meddle in her affairs? Sakura flew through each corridor, leaving trails of destruction in her wake until she came upon a set of doors. Long dark oak and old, the doors creaked as she pushed them open, bits of dust coating the woman's shoulders as she entered the room.

The room held nothing personal but a small bookcase and shelves of potions. Quickly, Sakura grabbed a worn dark blue spine book and opened it. Her eyes glazed over with malice as the spell she found completed her plan. They would perish along with their bitch of a guardian.

"K-Kagome?" Voice frail as a child, Inuyasha tried to sit up only to have a pair of hands pushing him back down. The miko frowned when her hands came up with blood on them.

'He must have been beaten into submission. That was the only way the sorceress could possess him.' Kagome mused, happy that he wasn't easily broken yet sad and angry that he'd been hurt because of her.

Cleaning her hands quickly on her green skirt, she swept a few locks of silver from the hanyou's face and smiled. "I'm right here. Just lie still."

Skin ashen, he nodded as his eyes hazed over. Kagome panicked until she felt the rise and fall of his chest, his slumber the only way of escape from the pain. Trickles of hatred for the bitch that had done this to him started to meddle through her veins, consuming her thoughts until she just about stormed outside and up the hill.

"Sango, are you alright over there?" Her voice strained, Kagome kept her eyes averted from her friends. They could tell though by the way she held herself that she was holding back her temptation to face Sakura.

The tayiji gave a moan as she moved to sit beside the monk. "Fine, a little worn but I'll manage especially thanks to you."

Kagome went to her friend. "Are you sure?" Even though her energy healed her and Miroku, it was mainly focused on helping Inuyasha battle Sakura. She wasn't sure exactly how well the pair had healed as she noted the hanyou was still pretty banged up himself.

The woman nodded, though it wasn't all too convincing enough for her.

"How about you? Your throat is still bruised." Sango reached for her pocket and pulled out a small shell that held ointment inside. "Here use this on your neck; it should clear up within an hour or so."

The miko took it and thanked her.

Miroku had his arm checked out and the miko knew it had been broken just by the way he had stated the snap when he'd fallen. Saddened, Kagome insisted he at least put something on a few cuts that still marred his skin.

Kiya meanwhile continued to be on the look out, hovering just by the tiny hut's doorway. Even though she knew the crazed woman couldn't leave the mansion, there was no telling what her next plans were. Her mouth became dry as her answer presented itself just below the entryway to the village from the mansion top.

"Monk! Move your ass, it seems were going to be staying here a little longer then anticipated." Miroku and Sango made their way toward her and looked outside. They were stunned to find a group of villagers, even the village chief walking towards them. Faces ashen and lifeless, they walked in a horde with spears and swords drawn.

"She isn't even hesitating, the impatient wench." Kiya growled, slipping her hand into her kimono. A pile of sutras were drawn out and she handed half of them to the monk and presented the rest to Sango. "Place them about the hut before they get here. And be quick about it." While the couple set out to seal the hut in a barrier, Kiya went to Kagome. The girl seemed pale, worrying over the hanyou beside her.

Kagome brushed against the hanyou's forehead lovingly. "I know, Kiya. She's coming after me."

The prophet didn't feel it was necessary to hold back anymore. "Then you know what you must do?"

The miko nodded. "I have to stop her." Placing a caring kiss to Inuyasha's cheek, forehead and eyelids, Kagome placed a gentle yet powerful kiss to his lips before stepping away. "The only way I can do that is to allow my powers to take over my body. Though I know I won't be forced against my will to use them, it will be difficult to stop even if it means resorting to my life source."

Kiya frowned. "There will be nothing I can do. The only possible way to stop you is-"

"-to seal them, I know." Looking up at the woman who'd watched over her since she was a child, Kagome smiled. "I'm counting on you."

Sango and Miroku flew through the door, slamming two sutras on the flap of the entrance and sat down completely out of air. Kiya returned to guarding the doorway while Kagome checked on the pair.

They were closer, Kiya could feel her skin sizzling, every part of her resonating to get everyone out of there and just face the sorceress herself. But she knew that would be fruitless. Only Kagome, descendant of the great Midoriko was capable. Even so, Kiya bit her lip and turned away. "Be prepared, most likely their incapable of having a conscious. They'll slice and dice you on the spot without any sign of humane."

Kagome went to their belongings and pulled out two water bottles from Miroku's sack and handed them to the couple. "Is there any way to break Sakura's hold over them without causing harm?"

Narrowing her eyes on the young miko, the prophet shook her head. "Stop worrying about others for a change and worry about what are next step is."

"That is my next step, Kiya. I won't harm anyone if it isn't necessary."

"Kagome is right," Miroku chimed in, savoring another swig of his water before finishing, "we came here to help the villagers not slay them for our own protection."

Eyebrows tugged up in irritation, Kiya muttered about humans and their stupidity but didn't argue any further.

Kagome caught Inuyasha stirring from the corner of her eye and went to help. "Inuyasha you shouldn't move."

The hanyou growled, startling her but she didn't move away and held tight to his shoulders as he made to stand up. "I said stay Inu-" Amber eyes danced with pain but mainly anger. Kagome cringed, already knowing where it was directed at. She brushed away the dark bangs from his eyes and it finally dawned on her why he was cursing under his breath so much. "Oh boy… Kiya!" The prophet was beside her in an instant.

"What is it?" But she already knew as she took in the sight before her.

"New moon. But that isn't for another three days."

Inuyasha looked at his unclawed hands and snarled. "Damn it! That bitch sucked up all my youkai."

Kagome grasped his hand and examined it then looked into his eyes. She was startled to find they were still amber. "I don't think it was Sakura's doing Inuyasha. More like it was your body protecting you."

Sitting down, Inuyasha seized her by the waist and pulled her into his lap, causing the girl to blush. "I don't follow."

The wide eyed group watched as he examined the miko from top to bottom and frowned at the slight bruising along her neck. Though the smell of the medicine that coated her skin seemed to give him slight relief that it was clearing up nicely, the thought still burned in his stomach that he was the cause of it.

Stroking his finger under her chin, his eyes shimmered with anguish. If only he had smelled that bitch's scent, none of this would have happened. Instead, he was arrogant and Kagome and the others paid for it.

Shame filtered through his expression as he tried not to bury his face against his mate and cry at the failure of protecting his family.

"Inuyasha," Kagome squeaked, the feel of his hand cupping the inside of her thigh not helping their current predicament, "could you please stop groping me." The hanyou pulled back, allowing her to only move a foot away from his presence. She tried to check his wounds but he mumbled for her to leave it be and instead asked what was going on.

Kiya murmured, "Check outside and see for yourself. It seems Sakura is dead set on your mate's body for her own."

As the hanyou looked out, more villagers started to show, an army of lost souls marching toward them for the will of a sick creature.

"Any chance I can just slice down the middle and call it a day?" He was met with a sharp look from his mate and sighed. "Yeah, didn't think so. So what's the plan?"

Kagome started to open her mouth but was cut off when Inuyasha pinned her with his own look. "Other then allowing your powers to kill you would be nice."

The miko crossed her arms and frowned. "We don't have any other choice Inuyasha. Unless you have some other plan that doesn't involve mowing down the poor villagers. I see no other way around it."

Kiya clicked her tongue causing the bunch to stir their attention toward her. "Well, there is always using the combined efforts. I mean it's pretty much a suicide mission but there is a possibility of success."

Sango snorted. "Could you be anymore supportive?"

A screech sounded out, signaling they were running out of time.

Without indecision wavering in his actions, Inuyasha pulled back and settled Kagome farther into hut and called for Sango to stay near her. "Inuyasha, I'm capable of fighting." The girl demanded, not liking that everyone thought of her as a fragile doll. She tried to join the hanyou but the sound of someone slamming against the barrier caused them all to freeze in their step. More thuds that sounded like bones snapping followed, leaving a sickening feeling in the pit of Kagome's stomach. Were they mad? Doing that repeatedly without any thoughts of themselves, Sakura had turned them into mindless zombies.

Kagome grabbed Kiya's hand, "Can't we stop them? They're going to kill themselves!"

The woman whom Kagome always felt strong faltered in front of her. "I don't know Kagome. With the amount of power being used in her spell, I doubt Sakura left anyway to break them free."

There was a snort to their left causing them to turn to find Inuyasha cracking his knuckles. "Doesn't mean we can't create a new method to stopping them."

"Inuyasha we can't hurt them. They don't even realize what they're doing." His amber eyes danced with mirth, making the miko to double blink in shock. "What are you up to Inuyasha?"

The hanyou didn't respond and called for Miroku to join him. Kiya couldn't help but smirk at the man's passion to ensure his mate's security.

Kagome meanwhile aided Sango as she pulled out her weapon below their belongings. Knowing Sakura, there was no doubt in the prophet's mind that they would need that.

This sorceress was petty and would do anything and everything to get what she wanted: which happened to be Kagome's body and power.

She just hoped that what Midoriko failed at, they wouldn't– with a little luck and a hell of a lot of power on their side.

"Do you understand? She cannot escape! I don't care if you all perish, don't allow that bitch to slip away from the hut!" Sakura fumed even though it looked to be her victory. Something still bubbled at her core. They were cornered, cowering out in a barely protected hut with the villagers barreling down the foundation.

What was it that still showed hope they would even survive? The prophet wouldn't be able to help, with her powers or not – she could not kill her and didn't possess the power to even seal her away like the miko before had done.

No. She would never return to that prison. Closing her eyes quickly, she was greeted with an image of the group inside the hut. The pounding of the villagers' bodies sounded as though a thunderstorm took above in the dark sky.

She smirked. Nay, all was fine. Something caught her eye causing her to turn her attention to the awakened hanyou. Arms closely knitted about the miko's chest, he placed a golden necklace around her neck with the heart shaped locket falling beneath her shirt. Even with it being covered, she could feel an aura around the trinket, almost immediately causing Kagome's power to become immeasurable and invisible to her.

What could they be up to?

Before she had the chance to investigate further, the image went blank and Sakura could only see the dank room that remained clouded in dirt and debris. Growling out a curse, she stormed out, puffs of dust followed after her as she headed for her spell book. They would pay with their blood after this.

Kagome sighed, happy to have finally blocked out Sakura's watch. After having the locket placed around her neck, immediately her body began to pull the stored energy from it and heal her wounds.

"Can you tap into it enough to break Sakura's hold over the villagers?" Inuyasha asked his body cocooning his mate's as he watched for any telltale sign that she wasn't well.

The miko nodded. "Yes, it'll take a moment for me to sort through all this energy but I think I might be able to at least place the villagers under a spell and put them to sleep. Sakura can't use them if they're not conscious enough to hear her calls."

Kiya smirked. "She truly had no idea who she was messing with when the two of you crossed paths." It wasn't a question, merely a statement that the prophet felt Kagome to know. The miko gave a smile herself as she focused on the power that slowly started to awaken from dormant part of her body.

Kagome took slow, deep breaths, already feeling her body tap in to her power.

Color grew back into her face, light emitting along her delicate fingers.

"Now," Kiya urged the miko who pushed enough power out, sending a wave of blue light across the ground, heading directly toward the unaware villagers.

She could feel their life sources with black vines of malice twisting about them in a vice-like grip, slowly draining them and turning them into the zombies. "I can see it; she's trying to drain them while using them."

Sango sucked in a breath, "Unbelievable witch…"

"I'm going to try and sever the connection and place the villagers asleep. They'll be protected." Another burst of blue light coated the ground and Kagome sliced away the tentacles.

The group watched as a blue burst of light shot out from the village and a scream shrilling the sky caused them to look up toward the hilltop. "Definitely not to happy," Miroku muttered.

Kagome focused on the villagers, their souls running a mock in turmoil. The sorceress truly had no care, seizing them in terror and shoving hostile orders. There were mounds of pain rolling off them in a screaming frenzy of cries for help, slicing through the air and stabbing Kagome with the discord. "She could care less what happens to them…at this rate they would have eventually died if they were ever freed. She would have finished off their souls and then thrown them to the wind."

Inuyasha held his mate to him, a shiver running down her spine. "Put them to sleep, Kagome."

She gave a slow sad nod then sent a calm call for rest which the villagers took so easily, she wondered just how much it took for Sakura to draft them into her army of mindless slaves.

"Is it done?" Sango questioned. The silence was eerie. No one answered until Kagome finally took a step forward, breaking from Inuyasha's hold as her eyes fell toward the village.

"Yes, they're sleeping." Kiya finally answered, her eyes watching the miko carefully. "What's the matter Kagome?"

Suddenly, Kagome spun on her heel and raced toward Inuyasha a moment before something sliced through the sky, aiming directly at the hanyou, knocking both of them half a yard away. Sango and Miroku were rushing to help when Kiya cried, "Don't! If you go near them, Sakura will use you as targets as well."

"How in world could she do that?" Sango asked, her eyes looking about their surrounding. "I thought we were invisible to her when Kagome regained her power."

Kiya bit her bottom lip, watching as Inuyasha slowly sat up, Kagome in his arms. "Kagome a-are you alright?" He shook her arm lightly, and she finally gave a 'yes' before moaning in pain. "Fucking bitch waited for us to have our guards down."

Piling his mate into his arms, Inuyasha stood up and wavered a bit before heading back toward his friends. "More like she sensed me using my powers and used it like a beacon for a place to hit." Kagome murmured, "She's most likely pissed that I broke her spell over the villagers."

Kiya let out a breath. "You could say that. You're definitely not in her good light."

The miko gave a laugh and signed for Inuyasha to put her down. He did but left an arm about her waist again, determined to protect her whether she liked it or not.

"The problem is I wasn't prepared for it. I didn't expect a wallop of power all at once like that."

Miroku stepped forward, "It's obvious now though she's become desperate, predictable. We could use that to our advantage." He frowned, "Do you smell something burning?"

They all looked around and turned to find Kagome's shirt fringed with fire marks. "Man, she really must hate you." Inuyasha muttered and earned a glare from the miko. "What? I'm just saying."

Kagome stiffened and her eyes wide. "Oh Gods, look!"

A billow of smoke filled the night sky, hovering over top of the village.

"That bitch!" The hanyou growled, starting to head toward it when a hand caught him by the arm. "Kiya let go, I'm not about to let those idiots burn to death because some bitch wants to have a temper tantrum."

The prophet tightened her hold, silencing him. "I understand but she's setting this as a trap. Use the villagers as bait and we come running to the aid only to be blind sided by an attack."

Miroku grabbed at the rosaries around his cursed hand, "She's right Inuyasha. Maybe I can suck the smoke and flames with my wind tunnel…"

"No! Don't you smell the toxins in the air idiot?" Inuyasha balked when all of them shook their heads. "Keh, you guys really have sucky noses you know that?"

Kagome smacked his back "Really not the time to insult you're friends and mate right now."

He eyed her then turned away. "Alright, what do you we do then?"

Flames licked the sky, turning it into a hue of multicolor that made seem as though the sky itself were on fire. Not being able to stand it, Kagome closed her eyes and centered herself once more. 'Come on Kagome, think. What can you do, that will put the flames to rest…'

Blues eyes sprung open with thought and Kagome's smiled. "Oh I know exactly what to do."

Inuyasha tried to ask but the miko took off, running towards the village. "Kagome! Get back here!"

"Stay!" She ordered over her shoulder and stopped just short of the entrance of the village. 'Okay, now take a deep breath…' She did and called her powers to rise. Warmth spread through her body, filling her mind and thoughts only to the call of the sacred power.

Sticking her hand in front of her, palm out, Kagome began to chant a spell that was even unknown to her. A silver vine swirled about her arm, traveling all the way down to the tips of her fingers until flying directly at the fires. It fought, battling the fire as it twisted about it in a cocoon, suffocating it until no flames ragged. The swirl of silver returned to her arm, melding into her skin.

"What in the hell was that?" Inuyasha asked, coming up behind her, his eyes wide with disbelief and pride. Smiling, Kagome took a step toward him until falling short as her body wanted to collapse and she idled with tiredness.

"Oh," Her blue eyes sagged and her body screamed boiling in pain, "not really…sure" then fell unconscious. Inuyasha caught her and checked to find her merely asleep.

Kiya knelt beside Inuyasha, placing a hand to the girl's forehead and gave a short sigh. "She'll be alright. Just over used her powers though I have to hand it to her that was pretty impressive considering she's untrained."

The hanyou snorted, "Yeah, she's got a knack for doing unheard of things."

"Guys," The pair looked over to find Sango narrowing her eyes on something in the sky, "problem."

Inuyasha turned to find a blob of darkness resting above the village.

"What now?"

The blob twisted, manifesting and transforming until a woman with long black hair and two red streaks of hair cropped her face and dark green eyes which narrowed on Kiya.

"I thought you were told to leave them be young one."

Kiya gave a snort, stood up and rested her hands on her hips. "Young one? Exactly what in the world makes you think I'm the young one when you're two thousand years younger then me?"

"You're that old?" The hanyou balked, but Kiya simply ignored him.

"What do you want Mayura?" The unknown woman crossed her arms over her chest which was plated with a red and silver bodice that hugged her curves and rolled her eyes giving an immature sigh of disgust reminding one of teenager.

She descended down until her feet touched the ground before Kiya. "What do you think?"

Kiya gave an annoyed laugh. "To piss me off? You're obviously quite good with that, along with being vague and a pain in the ass."

That didn't seem to smooth things over and Mayura hissed, "Listen bitch, I didn't come here to listen to you complain about me…"

"Then what did you come here for?" Kiya countered, clearly disgusted already.

Mayura dropped her arms down to her side and crossed the patch of earth until she stood in front of Inuyasha and Kagome. "Is she alright?"

Kiya's annoyance fell short as her eyes turned to concern. "She will be."

The woman nodded, her hand extended to touch the miko's forehead which started to sweat in perspiration. "She's starting to burn up Kiya."

Kiya joined her and was startled to find that Kagome did indeed have a fever. "Inuyasha take her into the woods and find shelter. Sango and Miroku go with him and protect her."

The hanyou wanted to argue but she held a hand up, "I'll watch over the villagers. You have to worry about Kagome right now."

Mayura frowned, uncertain at what her sister was doing.

"Do you think she'll be safe with just a hanyou, monk and slayer? Sakura is far more powerful. She'll find them"

Kiya snapped, startling all of them "I won't allow her to! Now be silent and go away or help. I don't care what you do but don't stand here and speak of a future you cannot predict."

She found herself surprised when Mayura fell silent but didn't leave.

"Now go. Find a place to hide. I'll call you back here when you're needed. Until then, make sure Kagome rests."

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku headed toward the forest as instructed while Kiya squared herself shoulders and summoned a shield to hide them.

"What do you need of me, Mayura?" She asked once the others had gone.

Her sister bowed her head, the red locks falling in front of her eyes. "I came to help."

That certainly wasn't expected.

"Why?"

Mayura snapped her head up. "Why else? Inuyasha was my charge but the day Kagome was born, he fell under you're watch. I don't want to be looked at as slacking."

She was surprised when her older sister laughed, her hand covering her mouth. "That is what brings you here? I told you, it's not a problem."

Annoyed, her green eyes narrowed on Kiya's arm. "Have you not noticed; you're not invincible."

Confused by her words, she looked down to where a long gash had slashed down her upper arm and seeped blood. "That wasn't there earlier."

Her sister sighed, "You've been so focused on protecting them that you never took note on your own wounds. The others didn't notice it only because you subconsciously blocked it from their minds. You're a protector if they see you bleed they worry."

Kiya held her hand out, her finger tips glowing as her wound closed. "It's not a big deal."

A hand touched her and it felt like someone slamming a boulder into her chest. Kiya sucked in air as pain laced her body, making her waver. "What did you do?"

Mayura pulled her hand away, blood sullying her perfect crème colored palm. "You weren't merely wounded on you're arm sister." Her eyes scrunched up as she fought a wave of sadness at seeing her sibling in so much pain. She placed her hand just above the wound on Kiya's chest which glowed hot red. Flesh pulled and Kiya grinded her teeth together, the pain becoming unbearable as Mayura healed her wound, mending the broken skin together and regenerating new tissue until it looked flawless once more.

Taking short, deep breaths, Kiya touched her chest where the wound had been and drooped down until her body sat on the ground. "Thank you."

Mayura nodded, watching as her sister gained her bearings before standing again. "What will you do?"

A shaky hand wiped at her forehead, Kiya eyed the village and the hill top. "Not certain. Mainly I just wish to keep the villagers safe and Kagome hidden until she's gained enough power back that she can use them again safely."

"I saw her use them," Mayura stated, drawling her sister's attention, "quite impressive for one untrained." She reached into her bodice that freely flowed down to her knee caps and pulled out a small dagger, "give this to her. It should help."

Kiya touched the hilt of it and sucked in a breath. A dragon laced about the hilt, its jaws wrapped around the bottom of the blade. "Is this a sacrosanct weapon from our father's vault?"

Mayura nodded. "I was sent by him. Apparently, he felt the need to give a helping hand. Seems to like Inuyasha's potty mouth and the girl's spunk." She laughed at the end, remembering the way her father swelled with laughter at the hanyou's sarcastic tongue battling with his mate's equally well equipped mouth.

Slipping the dagger into a pocket in her cloak, Kiya turned back to her sister. "You don't say. Tell me, what did you mean when you said 'I was told to let them be' exactly?"

With a sigh, her sister shrugged. "I don't know I felt like causing trouble. It's in my nature."

"I know."

Kiya stiffened her eyes wide. "She's awake."

Mayura gave her a questioning look. "Come again?"

"Kagome," Kiya started to head in the direction of the forest, "she's awake. Her power is fully restored."

Her sister blinked, the puzzled look on her face increasing before taking off after her.

"How is that even possible? She has power, but not that much endurance to be up so soon."

"I don't know. So far, she's been surprising me left and right." Kiya whispered, making Mayura have to catch up to her in order to hear it.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called, her hands fisting into a handful of crimson. Inuyasha paused in mid-stride of walking back out to find water for them when a something caught his pant leg. After finding a cave, he and the others were keeping watch of her.

"You're up?" He moved down by her side. She took a breath, giving an observant glance around the cave and frowned.

"Where are we? And where are the others?" Kagome sat up, not at all sore as she had been a short while ago. "What happened to me?"

"You passed out after putting out the fire which by the way I think you should rest so more." When she didn't budge to lie down, he gave a low growl of disapproval. "Wench would you just lie down?"

Kagome instead tried to stand but he held her down. Be damned if she started moving around.

"Inuyasha I'm fine. Tell me where the others are."

Amber eyes flecked with annoyance but he decided her sitting was better then nothing. "Sango and Miroku are outside on watch. Kiya stayed behind to watch over the villagers."

Kagome's eyed widened in disbelief and concern. "Alone? We can't leave her there."

The hanyou shook his head, causing silver tresses to lightly flap about, tickling her skin. "She's not. Some other woman showed up that Kiya knew, though I don't know if she was there to help or annoy the hell out of her. She kinda looked familiar to me actually."

Kagome tangled her hand into his hair, bringing him close to her so she could cuddle against his side. "Familiar how?"

"Dunno." He tucked his arm about her waist, his nose brushing against her neck as he took in her scent which seemed to give him clarity. "Her scent, I've picked it up before."

"Did she seem to know Kiya well?"

"Couldn't tell. Why?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip when his teeth took a nip at her skin, "Sounds like her sister actually."

"She has a sister?"

She laughed, "Is it so strange for her to have one? Don't you have a brother?"

He scoffed, "If you can call him that."

"You know what I mean. Kiya actually has a handful of siblings, though I think she only speaks to maybe two or three."

He frowned. "How can you know this when you and her just recently spoke?"

Kagome wrinkled her nose with playfulness as she tapped her head. "Remember, I realized she was around as a kid. She spoke to me, thinking I would merely forget. She told me stories about her life while I told her about my days in school."

"Oh."

"What did the other woman look like?"

Inuyasha kissed her nose, finding her cute when scrunched up which made her giggle as she swatted a hand away. "I can't believe you're this damn attractive even in a dire time like this."

Opening her, she felt Inuyasha press against her and something hard hit her stomach. "Well it's going to have to wait, pal." When she heard him whimper, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt. "I'm sorry."

"No," He sighed then gave a quick nip at her earlobe which caused heat to flood her cheeks, "you're right. I just can't help it. You're scent drives me crazy."

She smiled when his hand rested on her neck and his body tensed. Immediately hers did as well. "Inuyasha," Kagome touched his hand which rested on her and brought it to her lips. "It's alright. I'm alright."

His amber eyes fell down, his ears drooping to hide in his silver hair. "I know…it just hurts…the thought of hurting you, even under a spell…I just…"

Kagome gave an understanding smile as her lips touched his, pulling him to her as she cradled his body against hers. "I know."

He brushed a knuckle against her arm when he heard Kagome suck in a breath. "What? What is it?"

"Kiya is coming for us. Something is up."

Just then Sango and Miroku rushed inside, "Looks like Sakura isn't wasting anytime. She's heading toward us."

"What?" Kagome squeaked, "She can't leave the mansion!"

"Apparently, she's found another use of transportation." A voice behind Sango and Miroku called a second before a force knocked them forward, sending them flying directly into Inuyasha and Kagome.

TBC


End file.
